Behind Closed Doors and A Gargoyle Statue
by Minerva M McGonagall
Summary: Minerva and Albus are in love. They always have and always will. But a secret kept from Albus may send them back. Minerva must tell Albus everything about her past. Hope you all enjoy, please review.
1. What Could Have Been

Chapter One

A/N: So, I know many of you have probably read this on and read it under HermionelvsRon. I can assure that it is me. Thanks and please enjoy!

Chapter One

What Could Have Been

Dumbledore stared into the contents of his Pensieve, slowly swirling the memories around. He was debating if he should put in his most secret memory. He looked back on his years as a teacher. They were, as he remembered it, carefree and full of lust. Albus thought about how he could tell her that he still loved her and thought about those wonderful years. Lost in his thoughts he almost didn't hear the knocking at the door.

"Enter," he called, and there walking in was the woman he still loved, who was always beautiful in his eyes, Minerva McGonagall.

"Professor, we have a situation, it's quite preposterous really, but these girls wish to speak to you," explained Professor McGonagall.

"Well, bring them in."

In walked a sobbing Lavender Brown and a disappointed looking Romilda Vane.

"Now, girls please explain what it is you are so upset about," urged McGonagall.

The girls each told their side of the story about Ron and the love potion and so on.

"Well, Miss Brown it seems to me that Mr. Weasley will be just fine. As for you Miss Vane, you will be having detention for sneaking in a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which as you know are against the rules. Now please return to your house common room. That is all."

The girls left but just as Minerva was turning to go Dumbledore asked her to stay.

"Professor McGonagall, I would like a word with you."

"Why yes, but please call me Minerva," she answered in a soft tone.

"I have bee straightforward with you for most of the time spent together, but now I am about to do something you may hate me for."

With that said Dumbledore put his wand to his head, pulled out his secret memory, put it in the Pensieve, took Minerva's hand and dipped in to the surface. Down they plunged, hand in hand. They landed right in front of Hogwarts. There was noise coming from the Quidditch pitch, but Albus lead Minerva towards the castle. They went inside and saw their younger selves. They were making their way up the stairs so the older couple followed.

"Albus we should really get back to the match," the young Minerva said worried.

"Nonsense, there is something I need to show you first," said the younger Dumbledore.

The two couples made their way up to Dumbledore's old office and living quarters.

"Oh Albus," gasped the older Minerva.

There in front of them was a candle filled bedroom. The young Albus grabbed Minerva's hand and pulled her towards the bed. Albus took off Minerva's hat and pulled her hairpin out. A waterfall of red hair cascaded down around her shoulders.

Older Minerva reached for Albus' hand and squeezed it. They looked into each other's eyes, tears streaming down Minerva's face. She smiled as Albus wiped them away. Minerva pressed her head in his hand and they turned their attention back to the scene.

Young Albus and Minerva were on the bed now kissing and touching. He reached under the pillow to pull out a small box. He opened it and smiled at Minerva's expression.

"Minerva, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"I . . . well I . . . I . . . I . . . I love you but I . . . can't," stammered Minerva.

Everything went black and Albus took Minerva's arm and pulled up.

"Albus, why did you show me this?"

"I wanted to show you that I still love you and always will, and I am renewing my offer," Albus said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the same little box handed it to Minerva. She took it and started to cry again. Albus started to kiss her tears away.

"Albus . . . . . . .."


	2. Discovering the Truth

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Discovering the Truth

"Yes!"

"What?" He asked, a little confused.

"Yes, I will be your wife!" she said.

Albus smiled and pulled Minerva towards him. He kissed her with a burning passion that he had had for so many years. Minerva removed her hat and her hairpin and Albus undid her cloak. Their hands moved over each other removing their clothes. They slowly moved to the bedroom entangled together. Albus opened the door and they made their way to the bed, laughing.

"This is better than I could have imagined it, and I was just wondering . . ." Minerva trailed off.

"Yes?"

"What took you so long?" she said with a smile.

Albus laughed and the two started kissing again. After everything had subsided, Minerva lay asleep curled against Albus' chest. He lay stroking her hair and looking at her gentle sleeping form. He had so many questions to ask Minerva, _Why she refused the first time_, and so on. Albus slowly got out of bed and put on his robe. He walked to his small balcony and looked out over the grounds.

"Albus?" Minerva came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hmm?" He answered wrapping her in a passionate embrace. Her head rested on his shoulder, she closed her eyes and breathed in the night air. She smiled them remembered why she had come out here.

"What's the matter Albus, you seem distracted."

"I've just been thinking . . . and well, I need to know, why you didn't say yes the first time."

She looked up into his blue eyes and then turned her head and walked away.

"It's so hard, I wanted to say yes I just," she stopped and then collapsed into tears.

Albus walked over to her and gently picked her up. He laid her on the bed. He summoned a damp rag and wiped her forehead. Minerva continued to cry.

"Hush darling, hush. It's okay, it can wait," Albus said reassuringly.

"Oh-Albus-I'm-so-sorry," Minerva sobbed.

"Don't worry, it's alright, you don't have to say it now."

"No. It's something- I have- to do."

"Alright, but first you _will_ drink some hot tea. It will calm you down a bit."

Albus waved his wand and some fresh, hot tea appeared. He poured them both some tea and they sat and drank it in silence.

"I, I think I'm ready Albus," Minerva said slowly.

"Okay, then I'm ready to listen," he answered.

"Before I start, I want to explain that what I am about to tell you may break your heart or harden it so you will hate me forever."

Albus looked taken aback for a split second and then nodded saying, "Go on."

"Well, I guess, three months before you asked me the question I had just found out something that had a huge impact on my life. It pained me to find out because I knew life for me would never be the same. I had always wanted to tell you but I just didn't know how. Now I feel so ashamed . . ."

"Please Minerva, continue," said Albus, placing a hand on Minerva's knee.

"One morning, I woke up quite cold and very nauseated. I started a fire and began making some tea. I started the tea but ran to the bathroom and ended up vomiting. I thought it was the flu because it had been going around. I went to see Poppy straight away and got something for it. I remember that day so well."

Minerva paused and looked at Albus, her darling Albus. What must he think of her now? She looked at him and saw his eyes swimming in and out of focus.

"Albus? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine dear. Please. Go on," he said, smiling and taking her hand.

"Poppy handed me a potion that I thought was for the flu. But then she told me what it was for. I guess when I explained my symptoms to her they didn't fit the flu description. She told me if any sparks came from my stomach I was . . . pregnant. So I took it and a rainbow of sparks came shooting out."

Tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm- so sorry- Albus. I would've told you s-sooner. I just didn't know if you would still love me."

"Minerva, I am heartbroken to hear that you couldn't trust me and that you thought I wouldn't love you. I will _always_ love you. No matter what happens. Please, keep going," Albus coaxed with a tears welling up in his own eyes.

"I, well I was so happy but scared, I wanted to tell someone but I couldn't. For fear of many things. I had Poppy cast a concealment charm on me so no one would know. I felt awful, Albus for not telling you what happened. I thought it over and I knew that this was a mistake, that I couldn't be pregnant. But of course I was wrong."

Minerva paused to drink some tea and was feeling a bit relieved that she had finally told Albus some of the truth. Albus looked at her and felt and pang of hatred for this woman, she, after all hid the truth for a very long time. This feeling was soon replaced with guilt towards the fact that he didn't figure it out.

"Minerva, my sweet, sweet Minerva, I'm so sorry. I should've done something, anything."

"You didn't know and how could you, I kept it hidden, know one knew. It was the last week of that school year and I was looking forward to going home. I know I had run away from you but I couldn't stand to see you and know that I couldn't tell you anything. I went home for about two months before returning to school. I was feeling pretty good and I was looking forward to see Poppy again so she could check on the progress of the baby. After I went home the concealment charm lifted so I had cast one upon myself before departing for school. There were a good two and a half weeks until school started so I got my lesson plans ready and took strolls around the grounds and through Hogsmeade. On one of my walks I was getting quite dizzy and stumbling a bit. I was near the entrance to the school and was slowly making my way there. All of a sudden I got a sharp pain in my stomach and I fell. I sent a patronus to Poppy and collapsed. When I woke up again I was lying in bed with a wet rag on my forehead and my stomach aching terribly. I had no idea what was going on but Poppy saw me awake and told me what was wrong. She told me I had been putting a little too much stress on the baby by walking so much. I was confined to bed for the remainder of the summer holiday. The day before term began I was allowed out of bed. I had all of my lessons plans ready so I just took it easy by reading a book down by the lake. Of course you know what followed, we started dating again but very discreetly."

Minerva, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Albus asked.

I told you, I didn't think you would approve and wouldn't love me. I admit it was foolish but I'll get to that. One night I woke up with sharp pains in my stomach. I went to the hospital wing and when I got there the pains were so much worse I was crying. Poppy gave me a potion to ease the pain but she looked worried. She checked the baby and – and"

Minerva was crying again and Albus put his arms around and gently rocked her back and forth. There were tears streaming down his face and he thought he knew what was coming but could never be sure until Minerva told him.

"Oh-Albus, I'm sorry. I just can't get over this. It's still so hard."

"Why don't you take a break and have some more tea. Maybe some warm milk?"

"Yes, I suppose, it'd be alright, I can regain some composure then," Minerva answered with a chuckle mixed with a sob.

So they drank some more and had a casual conversation. Albus reached for Minerva's hand and gently squeezed it. She nodded and squeezed his hand back.

"Okay, well then, then Poppy told me the baby wasn't going to make it much longer if I didn't have it NOW. I had to go into forced labor, so Poppy broke my water, but looked too worried for me. She told me that w-when my water broke it had been a lot of blood. She told me I had to have the baby right away. I was so scared, I was only seven and a half months along and I _was not _ready to have this baby."


	3. Coming To Terms

Chapter three

Chapter three

Coming to Terms

Minerva looked up at Albus and saw to her surprise that there were tears in his eyes.

"Oh Albus-"

"Shh, I'm alright, but I need to hear the rest of the story."

"I was in so much pain and I was so scared. I had no support except for Poppy, so she went and got Pomona to help. I was so grateful but Poppy told me to push so-so I did and bloody hell did it hurt. I had very little time to deal with any contractions but they ended up happening during the time I pushed. I was screaming bloody murder by that time so Pomona cast Muffliato at the door. I pushed about two more times before the baby crowned. The next words made me smile; 'The baby's hair is dark auburn Minerva.' I pushed one last time and collapsed with exhaustion, breathing heavily. I laughed when Poppy told me the baby was a girl. I couldn't have been happier but Poppy said the baby had to undergo some little medical procedures. I was so worried but Pomona reassured me so I lay down and eventually fell asleep. I was woken by a soft crying that grew louder as I regained consciousness of where I was. I smiled and tried to get out of bed but Poppy pushed me back down. She carefully placed my baby-I mean our baby in my arms. Poppy gave me some privacy and I fed our daughter. Poppy came and asked me what I wanted to name her. I had thought this over and decided on Lily Arianna for your sister. Now Albus I wish to show you our daughter."

Minerva placed the tip of her wand to her head and extracted a long silvery memory. She walked over to the pensieve and dropped her memory in. Albus looked warily at her; he was so worried about her.

"Albus, come on, I _need_ to show you our daughter."

She grabbed his hand and they put their face to the pensieve. They landed at the doors to the hospital wing, and gently pushed them open.

"Minerva I-I don't know about this. Are you sure you want me to see her?"

"Of course I'm sure, I've kept it secret for so long and she's your daughter too."

She squeezed his hand and led him over to the bed. The younger Minerva was stroking Lily's head and whispering little things to her. Albus heard one little sentence; "Your daddy would be so proud of you right now. His name is Albus, and you have his smile and his hands." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"M-M-My daughter—is so—beautiful," whispered a now crying Albus.

Minerva looked at him and was quickly at his side comforting him. She embraced him and gently pulled him towards her. He put his hand in the crook of her back and they moved to a bed. She smiled through a wet face because now she was crying too.

"I'm so happy you think that Albus. I was worried you wouldn't and would be so angry with me."

"I admit I was a bit angry but I know now it would've ruined everything we had if you had told me then. Everything would have changed."

"Now I must tell you the hardest part of all, and I can't do it alone so I have to use the pensieve for some of it."

Albus pulled up on Minerva's arm and they were back in the bedroom. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed. She looked into his sparkling eyes looking for a way to tell this next part without hurting him more than he already was. He stared back at her looking for an explanation as to what would come next but nothing came. She kept her green eyes concealed.

'_He doesn't know yet that Lily is Lily Evans/Potter_,' thought Minerva with a little sigh of relief.

"Albus, I am going to begin telling what happened next if you are ready."

"Yes, yes ready as I'll ever be I suppose."

"Alright, well I had kept Lily a secret for a while now and I was sure I couldn't for much longer. I had been taking long absences from teaching to be with her and most of my students were beginning to notice. I could think of only one solution, give up Lily to a family that would care for her until I could take her again. I had settled upon a muggle family that seemed to be very caring. They had a daughter already that was about a year older than Lily. Over the Christmas holiday I set off to take Lily to them. I entered the town and I . . . I can't say any more Albus. It's time for the pensieve."

Albus took Minerva's hand and led her to the pensieve. He assisted her in putting her memory in. Together they entered the memory, Albus not knowing what to expect and Minerva afraid of what she was seeing again. She had no desire to look at what she was about to do again, but she had to tell Albus, there was no way of getting out of it this time.

They landed on a snowy street with Christmas trees and lights everywhere. Music was playing from a nearby house. Up the street carrying what looked to be a small package was the young Minerva. What was to be the package started crying and Minerva gently rocked it. Little Lily was being very fussy this night and Minerva was getting a little short tempered.

"Lily, hush, I'm here, it's alright. You must stop. Please Lily, stop."

She walked briskly to the end of the street and turned down a drive and walked to a side door on a fairly large house. Minerva conjured a small basket with plenty of blankets and placed Lily inside. She picked her up again and cuddled her, kissed her and cried wet tears upon her daughter's face.

"I'm so sorry Lily. I can't keep you. I will find you again. I promise. We will be reunited once more."

She placed Lily in the basket carefully wrapping blankets around her. She pulled out an envelope addressed to the Evans, and placed it into the basket. She kissed her daughter one last time, rang the doorbell and transformed into a cat and walked to the other side of the drive.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A deep voice called out into the darkness and then he looked down and saw Lily Arianna lying there. He reached down and picked her up basket and all, "Honey, come here, quickly!"

"What is it dear? Oh my! Where did she come from?"

"Not sure but look, an envelope addressed to us"

"OK. Let's see what this is all about."

The lady opened the letter as a little girl with curly black hair crawled out to her mother and father.

'_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Evans_

_This is Lily Arianna. She is my three-month-old daughter. I'm sorry I could not meet you but it was not possible. I am also sorry to have dropped my daughter on your doorstep but I can't keep her as of right now. I will be in touch as much as can but I can't promise too much. Please do not tell Lily that she is adopted until the age of 10, I will be there when she turns this age. It will help her understand something when she turns 11. I can't say too much about this or it will give it all away. Please tell her when she finds out she is adopted that she will see her mother again. She has her mother's eyes and her father's smile and hands. My name is Minerva but I can't tell you my last name for certain reasons and I won't tell you her father's name either for his safety and yours. Please tell Lily that I love her and I'll be seeing her soon enough. Thank you again. You are the only people I can trust with her even though you don't know me. _

_With Love,_

_Minerva'_

The two looked at each other with awe but soon Lily started to cry.

"Hush, hush little one. Everything will be alright. We promise. And Minerva, if you are out there your daughter is safe with us and so is your secret. Your wishes will be fulfilled according to how you said."

The couple walked inside but the little girl sat on the step watching the cat. She waved at it and said, "Your baby is otay. Promise." She smiled and turned when she heard her mother calling, "Petunia."

The cat walked to the window and looked in. There the family was playing the new addition. Albus and Minerva walked to the window also and joined that cat to look in. Tears stained the front of Minerva's robes and Albus was looking as though he had been slapped in the face. Lily was now laughing at the faces Petunia made. They sat there for a good half hour or so before the cat turn and strode down the street turning back into Minerva. She turned on the spot and vanished. At that same time Albus and Minerva lifted upward and returned to the bedroom.

"Lily Evans- Lily Arianna Evans. I thought it was just a coincidence when she arrived. I put no thought to it whatsoever. So I have met my daughter but all this time I never knew. But-but I can't believe this, she's dead, she never knew me. How could you Minerva? How and Why? I loved you so much and I thought you trusted me. I guess I was wrong."

Albus got up and walked over to the balcony. He was really angry now bursting with it. He was crying but more of furiousity than anger.

'_How could she not tell me? Why wait so long? I hardly knew her and yet I knew her.'_

"Albus? Please Albus, I'm sorry, I know what I did was wrong"

"WRONG? WHAT YOU DID WAS OUTRAGEOUS! HOW COULD YOU? NOT TELLING ME I HAD A DAUGHTER AND NOW SHE'S DEAD! I HARDLY NEW HER AND I SUPPOSE YOU DIDN'T TELL HER ABOUT ME EITHER?"

"ALBUS! PLEASE CALM DOWN! I'M SORRY! YES, SHE KNEW ABOUT YOU. SHE WAS SO HAPPY WHEN SHE FOUND OUT! Please just let me explain."

Albus turned away again and started to sob uncontrollably. Minerva went to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, but he flung it off. She placed it there again but firmly grasped it. He didn't resist this time and instead he cried into her shoulder. She joined in his crying and soon all anyone would've heard was sobbing. Albus slowly controlled his crying and was now comforting Minerva.

"Minerva? Will you please explain more? I need to know when she found out. How she reacted and what happened afterwards."

"Very-well. P-please wait to blow up at me until I am done."

"Fine."

"Lily was just turning 10 and I was going to visit just as I had said I would. I left Hogwarts two days before her birthday. I had been sending her little gifts over the years but none that would reveal where she was from and who I was. I arrived to the house and I knocked at the door. Petunia had answered the door and stared at me with a look of surprise and awe. I laughed and then asked if her parents were home. She nodded and went to get them, closing the door in my face. Now we are going into the pensieve again."

This time Minerva did not take Albus' hand but went over to the pensieve and put her memory in. She stood waiting for him and then he came to her side. She bent down and entered the memory, Albus followed suit and landed beside her seconds after she landed. They walked to the door together in silence, Minerva freezing out Albus for the time being. The younger Minerva stood waiting at the door looking slightly disoriented after the shock of the door slamming in her face. The door opened again and Lily's parents were standing there looking apologetic.

"I'm so sorry for that. Petunia doesn't really like calling for us when there is a stranger at the door. Now please come in. Let me take your-erm-cloak. Sit down wherever. Um-who are you again?" Lily's mother was acting kindly but was confused by the new guest.

"I am Minerva. Surely you remember my letter from about ten years ago?"

The woman stared at Minerva with an awestruck look. Her husband stood gaping at her with a cup of tea waiting to be served.

"W-well, this is a surprise. I guess we just didn't think you'd actually show up. It's so good to finally meet you. Let me get Lily for you"

"No! Not yet. I 'm not quite ready to see her. First I would like to speak to you. I've decided that I will tell you why I am here and why I left Lily here those many years ago. You must know that I did not want to leave Lily. I had no choice though, her father didn't know I was pregnant and where we come from he wouldn't have been able to keep his job and I wouldn't have been able to keep mine. There would have been some issues then. I thought after I had Lily I would be able to care for her but it was getting to be too much to handle. You see, my job is teaching but it is not ordinary teaching. I teach a subject not known to you. It is called Transfiguration and I am a witch. Before you say anything I must tell you that Lily will be enrolled into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I won't tell her I am her mother until she gets her letter. I am sorry but it is too soon as of right now. I am also the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and head of Gryffindor House. I will hand deliver the letter to Lily and then she can know who I really am. As for right now, I will take that cup of tea Mr. Evans, assuming you were going to offer it to me. I would like you to tell Lily that I am an old friend of the family so I can meet her."

The Evans busied themselves with Minerva's requests. She was surprised that she could keep her strictness with these people. After all they did look after her daughter for all of these years.

"Um…Miss…"

"Call me Minerva, please."

"This is Lily, Lily Arianna."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," said Lily, shaking Minerva's hand.

Tears welled up in Minerva's eyes as she stared at her daughter for the first time in ten years. She didn't let go of Lily's hand for a long time. She realized what she was doing after a while and let go of the girl's hand and smiled.

"Yes, hello Lily. It is a pleasure meeting you. Of course I knew you when you were a little baby. Tell me, would it be alright if I gave you a little something?"

"Oh yes! It is my birthday after all and I am now a ten year-old," Lily said, beaming.

Minerva reached into her robes and pulled out a little box wrapped in glittering paper. She handed it to the girl who took it with eagerness. She untied the ribbon and carefully removed the pretty paper. There was a small black box with a gold clasp keeping it shut. Lily undid the clasp and gasped at what she saw. Inside was a small emerald connected to a small sapphire hooked to a golden chain. She smiled and gave Minerva a big hug.

"Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! It's beautiful! I will always wear it. W-will you help me put it on? Please?"

"Of course! It'd be my pleasure. There, it looks wonderful with your eyes. Especially the emerald."

"But I don't understand? Why is there an emerald and a sapphire, connected? It's beautiful, but why are they put together?"

"This is a very special necklace. It holds a secret that you won't find out for at least another year. As for right now, your parents have something they need to tell you and I must take my leave. Forgive me for such a short visit but I have more business to attend to."

Minerva stood up to leave and turned to the door. When she reached it though, Lily came up behind her and gave her another hug. She didn't let go for a long time and then looked into her mother's eyes and smiled.

"I think I remember you from somewhere. Your eyes are the same as mine. I like them."

"Thank you Lily, I like your eyes too. They are beautiful. Now be a good girl and I will visit some time later." Minerva bent down and kissed Lily on the top of her head. She waved and walked out the door.

Everything went dark and Albus and Minerva returned to the bedroom floor. Minerva walked over to a chair and sat down. She looked exhausted and was trying her hardest to keep a strict face. Albus stared at her and smiled. Leave it to Minerva to be as strict as possible in a situation like this. He studied her features for a good five minutes or so before deciding that it was time for them to retire.

"Minerva? Can we, can we finish this tomorrow? You looked very tired and I for one don't want you to fall asleep in your lessons."

"Fine, I'll go then. Goodnight Albus."

"Ahh, but if I'm not mistaken it is actually good morning. You see our little chat has taken us into the wee hours of the morning."

Minerva thinned her lips into a straight line and turned out of the door. She slammed it in her wake and Albus stared at it for a long time. He finally walked over to his bed and lay down. He turned on his side saw a glint of gold in the candlelight. He reached for it and looked at the very necklace that Minerva had just given Lily. He held it in his hand for a very long time and drifted off into a restless sleep.

Minerva walked across the office and turned to look at the place where the door had just vanished. She opened the office door and walked down the spiral staircase. She walked through the halls in a sort of trance, letting her feet carry her to her rooms. She hardly realized where she was until she heard a soft rumble saying; 'Good evening Minerva, password please.'

"Albus," Minerva whispered.

The tapestry vanished to reveal a door. Minerva turned the handle and walked inside. She walked over to the sofa and collapsed onto it and looked into the fire. Slowly tears started to roll down her cheeks and into her lap. Gently the little trickles of tears were falling increasingly faster until Minerva resolved to sobbing uncontrollably. There was no stopping her now, she had let her guard down just like that and spilled out her deepest secret to the man she had been hiding it from for so long. She reached to her neck looking for the necklace. She didn't feel it, where was it? How could it have fallen off? Was it still in Albus' rooms or was it somewhere in the hall? That was her last piece of her daughter, her only child and now it was gone. Maybe Albus found it and was going to give it to her in the morning. Minerva wiped her face and stood up to go to bed. She changed into her nightgown and magically braided her long red hair. She touched it and felt little wet spots on it. Albus' tears had not yet dried and Minerva could not muster the strength to dry them. She dropped onto her bed and let out a long slow sigh. Sleep, she couldn't sleep, not after recounting those many secrets. She was 53 years old and yet she felt so much older. She couldn't keep any more secrets so she decided to tell Albus everything tomorrow. She had to ask about Harry, she had to find out if it would be possible to take him away from those horrid muggles. He was, after all there, grandson. He was 16 years old, 16 years; it was already that long ago that Minerva had lost her beloved Lily.

"Don't worry Lily, Harry will be safe, mom and dad will take care of him."

Minerva closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Nightmares about Albus chasing her for the truth, screaming at her. She tossed and turned trying to get away. Then he grabbed her and kissed her, then vanished.

"ALBUS!" Minerva screamed, she was covered in cold sweat. What were these dreams doing to her? They seemed to be telling her that she was driving Albus away. She was hoping that last night was just a dream. She would have to find out at breakfast. Slowly Minerva got out of bed and dressed into her tartan robes. She fastened her cloak around her neck and then reached for the chain. It was gone, and then she remembered that it had been gone when she had gotten back last night. Slipping on her shoes, Minerva walked to the door and pushed it open. Drowning in her thoughts she slowly made her way to the Great Hall.

She walked up to the staff table not even paying attention if Albus was there or not.

"Minerva, can you pass the butter? Minerva? Yoo-hoo!" Professor Sprout waved her hand in front of Minerva's face. She blinked and then looked around as realizing where she was for the first time.

"S-sorry Pomona. Just a bit tired. What did you need?"

"The butter, please," Pomona stared at her friend trying to figure out what was wrong. She noticed Minerva had been feeling at her neck quite frequently. Minerva handed Pomona the butter and continued to stare fixedly at her plate.

"Minerva? Are you okay? You don't look so good and you keep feeling at your neck for something."

"Fine, I'm fine, just tired. I guess I hadn't realized I had been doing anything."

"Oh, alright. You should eat something. It might wake you up a little bit."

Minerva reached to her right for an apple and instead grabbed Albus' hand. She pulled it away quickly and went for some toast and met the same fate. She was confused, was he doing it on purpose or was it just coincidence. She looked up at him and immediately looked away. He was staring at her smiling, a twinkle in his eyes. She wasn't sure what she felt at the moment so she ate her breakfast without talking to him. As she was getting up to leave he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"I have something for you. Meet me in my rooms at 9:00 tonight, then we can finish our talk," he gave her a small grin and let her go.

Minerva nodded at him and walked away. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do right now. She walked to her classroom and just as soon as she had entered silence fell.

"Today we will continue vanishing charms. You may begin."

She sat down and made her self busy with some papers. Something fell out from in between the stack. She grabbed it and smiled in spite of herself. It was the ring from last night, the engagement ring. Would they still go through with it? Obviously after this.

'Albus must have put this here. He must have my necklace. I'm just not sure if I want to talk to him though. But the dream, I have to, it's the only way.'

At lunch, Albus wasn't there but Minerva brushed it off. She ate quite a lot because of the lack of food at breakfast. She had a free period after lunch so she went to her rooms.

"Albus," she told the portrait

Minerva walked to her desk and grabbed a small pile of papers. She left the room and walked down to the lake. She found her favorite spot that no student knew about so far and sat down and started to grade some essays. Someone coughed behind her and she jumped. Turning with an angry glare fixed on her face she was about to scold whoever had scared her when her expression changed. She was about to smile but pursed her lips.

"Hello Albus. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing at all, but I was wondering whether you received a little surprise this morning?"

"Oh, you mean this," said Minerva holding up her hand. The diamond glinted in the sunlight as she wiggled her fingers.

"Yes. So have you forgiven me yet?"

"I'm not sure if I can right now. My hearts aches Albus for the fear of losing you, but if I can't tell you something that has been bottled up for sixteen years I don't know how we can make this work. I know you are angry at me for keeping it from you but you have to understand. . ."

"I do understand. . ."

"No-you-don't. I have tried to tell you for a very long time. I try to talk to you about having children, a family, _together_. You brush it off as if it is just something of no importance. I didn't want to keep it a secret but after you said that a family was out of the question as of that moment I was too frightened. Now if you will excuse me, I have a class to teach."

"Minerva, I. . ."

It was too late; Minerva had turned and was already half ways up to the castle. Albus sat down in the spot Minerva had just been and stared out at the lake.

'What am I doing wrong? I thought that by showing I still wanted to get married everything would be okay. But I guess that is something that can get past a foolish old man.'

The bell rang up at the castle but Albus ignored it. He sat in silence for a long time just thinking. He checked his watch every so often and at a quarter to five he finally got up and walked to the castle.

Students were making their way to the Great Hall for dinner as Albus entered. He turned to enter but stopped thinking that there was something wrong. He walked up the steps and took a right. There were sobs coming from behind a tapestry. He walked over and pulled it aside. Minerva was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth. She looked up as Albus pulled aside the tapestry.

"Oh!"

"Minerva, what is the matter? Why are you crying?"

"I'm fine Albus thank you. I am very overwhelmed right now. If you'll excuse me I have to go to dinner."

Minerva walked past Albus but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He walked into the small room behind the tapestry with Minerva in tow. He stared at her with disgust and guilt. She looked away, not being able to stare into those piercing eyes.

"Minerva, I cannot continue to brush off what you say to me and I certainly cannot let you keep walking away from me when there is something clearly wrong. Now please, tell me what's wrong. Why do you continue to give me the cold shoulder?"

"Albus, I can't. Not here and not now. Tonight I will, I promise. I'm still trying to figure out how to explain all this. And Lily's necklace is missing. I can't find it anywhere, it was the last thing of hers and now it's gone."

Minerva let the tears fall freely now and she allowed Albus to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. He stroked her hair, as he knew she liked it. They stood there for a few minutes then Minerva looked into his eyes. He smiled and stared into her beautiful green eyes. Taking her face in his hands he bent down and gently kissed her. Minerva closed her eyes and let him place his lips on hers. The ice had broken and he still loved her and she loved him. They broke apart and smiled.

"Thank you Albus, for showing me what I have been missing."

"It was my pleasure. Shall we go to dinner?"

Minerva nodded, placed her hand on Albus' arm and they left the room to go to the Great Hall. No words were exchanged as they walked but there was no need, the wall between them had been broken. The words floated between them with out opening their mouths and they knew what each other meant. They entered the Great Hall together and walked up to the staff table. They didn't notice anyone staring at them and could have cared less. Albus helped Minerva with her chair and went and sat in his. They ate in silence not once looking at each other. Someone elbowed Minerva in the ribs.

"OW!"

"Sorry Minerva. What's going on with you? You seem way too cheerful for your usual self. The entrance with Albus was a little odd."

Minerva looked surprised and embarrassed. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I. . . I. . . I,"

"Oh Minerva, come now is it that bad or good. Or were surprised anyone noticed? We all have noticed your little tiff with Albus. He has never looked happier than the past few days. Now spill, what's going on?"

"Sorry Pomona but that's between the Headmaster and me. You'll know soon enough though, so don't get your knickers in a bunch! Now, I'd like to finish my meal if you don't mind."

She gave Pomona a little smile and turned back to her meal.

'Pomona said that everyone noticed. I wonder why no one has said anything until now? Oh well, as soon as Albus says we can tell everyone the better I suppose. This doesn't mean that I can be any nicer to the students but can give them a break when the wedding comes around.'


	4. No More Secrets

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

No More Secrets

Students were filing out of the Great Hall now and seemed to have a great deal to talk about. They kept taking glances at their Headmaster and Transfiguration teacher as if trying to figure out a puzzle. Minerva finished eating and walked out of the Hall. Students were staring at her as she walked by. She went to her rooms, said the password and entered. She went to her wardrobe and looked through it trying to find something nice to wear. Something soft touched her hand as she was looking through her things. Her silk dress she wore for a dance last year was hanging there. She pulled it out and held it up to herself. She grimaced at her self in the mirror. She didn't look good tonight.

'Oh well, I'm just going to see Albus.'

She shrugged and put on the dress. It still fit her but not as good as she had hoped. She let her hair down and redid it into a braid strait down her back. She looked at her image in the mirror once more before leaving. She walked to Albus' office did a double take to make sure no one saw her enter.

'Fizzing Whizbees'

The statue stepped aside and she walked onto the stairs. She lifted her hand to knock on the door but it opened just as she was about to. She walked in and saw Albus sitting at his desk looking through some papers. She strode to the chairs sitting in front of him and made a graceful move to sit down. Albus looked up and his jaw dropped as he saw Minerva in a green silk dress. She laughed at his expression and reached her hand out to push his jaw back up. Instead he grabbed her hand walked around the desk and twirled her around.

"You look beautiful my dear."

"Thank you Albus. Now you said you had a surprise for me? Where is it?"

"Ha Ha, very eager are we? Alright first close your eyes."

She did as he told her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out Lily's necklace. He undid the clasp and put it around Minerva's necklace. She reached up and gasped.

"Albus wherever did you find it?"

"When you left the other night I found it in my bed. I kept it until we would talk again."

Minerva reached up and kissed him. She smiled as her wrapped her in a warming embrace. She laid her head on his chest as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"Now Minerva, I told you I had a surprise for you, so close your eyes and give me your hand."

She closed her eyes and took Albus' hand. He led her to the door leading to his rooms.

"Ok, now open your eyes," said Albus excitedly.

Minerva let out a gasp. The room was filled with candles and there were rose petals scattered across the bed. She looked into Albus' eyes and saw them twinkling with love. He took her hands in his and kissed them.

"Albus, why did you go to all the trouble of this? All we are doing tonight is talking aren't we?"

"Of course we are. But if you happen to want to stay the night . . . you can."

"All right then. I guess we better get down to business. Well where we left off was Lily's tenth birthday. I had just given her the necklace but she wouldn't find out the secret of it until her eleventh birthday. I spent that year preparing for the time when I would visit again. She had found out she was adopted and I had to prepare myself to tell her that I was her mother. My plan was to escort her to Diagon Alley when she would get her supplies. The time came to visit again and I had of course asked your permission to leave the school for a few days. I apparated to her town and walked to the house. Where is the Pensieve Albus, it's time to use it again."

Albus went and got the pensieve. Minerva admired his handy work on the room as she waited for him to get the pensieve. He came back and placed it on the table. Minerva placed her wand to her head and placed the memory into the pensieve. She took Albus' hand as she placed her face to the surface. They were falling and then landed on the same street they had visited the night before. They found Minerva and followed her. She walked to the same house on the corner and knocked. The door opened and the three of them walked inside. The house was decorated for Lily's birthday in a rainbow of different colored streamers and balloons.

"Minerva!!" Lily had seen Minerva enter and ran to give her a hug, "Look I'm still wearing the necklace you gave me!"

"So you are! It looks very good on you still."

"Thank you! Umm. . . I'm gonna go play with my new toys. Bye!!"

"Alright. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans. How are you doing?"

"Wonderful!" answered Mrs. Evans.

"Good, good. Well you know why I am here. I have come to tell Lily about me and of course, Hogwarts."

"I just need to make sure you are all right with this."

"Of course why wouldn't we be? You are her real mother and she needs to know the truth. You know she has been asking who her real parents are ever since we told her."

"Okay, well then I guess we should call her in here. Would you mind if Petunia didn't here this just yet. I don't want her to fell left out especially since Lily is a witch and all."

"Of course not, Mike can take her upstairs to play, I'll just go and get Lily then."

Mrs. Evans left the room and Mike took Petunia upstairs. Lily and Mrs. Evans returned shortly.

"Lily, Minerva has some things she would like to tell you. I'm going to go out of the room to give you two some privacy."

"Come here Lily. I have some very important things to tell you and I want you to understand that they are really good things."

Lily nodded as she crawled up on Minerva's lap. Minerva pulled out her wand and the envelope for Lily's acceptance to Hogwarts. Lily stared at them looking confused.

"Here Lily this letter is for you. But I don't want you to read it until I am done talking to you."

"Okay. What do you need to tell me? Is it about the secret in my necklace?"

"That and a couple other things. First of all, I need to ask you. Have you ever made something happen that has never happened before?"

"Er . . . I guess I made a book come to me with out me moving."

"Excellent! This is a good thing Lily; you don't have to be embarrassed. I'm going to tell you why. Lily Arianna you are a witch. You can make things happen that other people can't. You see this," Minerva said holding up her wand, "This is a wand. This is how you do magic. Watch."

Minerva did a simple Levitation charm on a glass. Lily looked up in awe. After Minerva put the glass down, Lily clapped.

"That's so cool! I want to do that. But how do you know I'm a witch? Do you know my parents?!"

Lily looked at Minerva excitedly. Minerva smiled at her and nodded.

"Lily, I know your parents because I . . . am your mother."

Lily looked at her. She stared for a very long time. She studied Minerva feature for feature. Lily broke into a smile.

"I knew it!! I knew we were related! I just didn't expect this! Oh wow!"

Lily hugged Minerva and Minerva hugged her back. Minerva started to cry, she had been waiting for this moment for a very long time. Lily looked at her and smiled. She grabbed a rag and wiped away her mother's tears.

"Thank you Lily. Now you can find the secret of your necklace if you want."

"But how . . . mommy? I don't understand."

"It's simple. Just look at it for awhile and the answer will come to you."

Lily stared at it. Minerva watched her and smiled as Lily stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth just as she did when she was thinking. There were so many things that were the same about them.

"I got it! Mommy I got it!"

'She said it again! Mommy! But she took it so easily. At least she didn't break down and cry.'

"Good job Lily! Now tell me what you found."

"It's, it's a picture! And it's moving. Who is it?"

"It's me and your father."

"You're so pretty. And daddy's handsome. Where is daddy? Why isn't he here?"

Minerva looked down into her lap. She had dreaded this moment. She beckoned Lily over to her.

"I'm sorry Lily. I know this may seem strange that he's not here, but your father doesn't know you exist. I'm sorry. He just wasn't ready to find out. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, mommy. Will I ever meet him?"

"Yes. Actually you'll meet him soon, but he can't find out about you. I'm sorry but if he ever knew, I'd get in a lot of trouble."

"I understand, but why? Don't you love each other?"

"Yes we do love each other, but he has an important job and if he had a child he would lose it and wouldn't be able to get another one. Same goes for me."

"Oh. I see. Um . . . since you're my mom won't I come and live with you?"

"I would love you to. But, well here read this letter, and then I'll explain."

Lily read the letter. She was plainly excited.

"Am I really going to school to learn magic?"

"Only if you want to."

"Oh I do."

"Alright then. You see the name Albus Dumbledore? Well he's . . . your father."

"Really? My dad's a Headmaster? That's so cool. But why can't I live with you?"

"I live at the school. So does your father. But you can stay with me sometimes if you want to. I will be looking for a house but I prefer living at the school."

"Oh I don't want you to leave the place you love. I would love to live with you though just for a few days over the summer."

"I'm sure I could arrange that. Now, back to the necklace. I think you should know why there is an emerald and a sapphire. The emerald is for me my eyes and my favorite color. The sapphire is for your father, his eyes and his favorite color."

"I see, I get it now and the picture it shrinks when I'm not looking at it and gets bigger when I am looking at it."

"Yes. Okay, now about school. You will need the supplies. I will take you to get them. No one must know about us. Mother and daughter wise. Understand?"

"Yes. Where do we get the supplies?"

"Diagon Alley. It's completely magic and no muggle can see it."

"Muggle?"

"Non-magic people. Like your . . .parents and your . . .sister."

"Oh. Okay, so when do we get this stuff?"

"Tomorrow. If your parents allow me to stay the night."

"I'm sure they will. I'll go ask them. . . mom."

Lily walked out of the room. Minerva wondered if this was too much information to tell her at once. She seemed to be taking it quite well. Then the room went dark. Albus grabbed Minerva and pulled her up. They landed in the bedroom again.

"So what happened?"

"Well, I stayed the night and the next day we got up to go to Diagon Alley. Lily was running all over the place, it was tiring me out pretty fast. We got all of her things and then had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. After that we went back to her place and I left to go back to the school. A week later Lily left to come to school. The first years arrived and they were sorted. As Lily was sorted I hoped she got into Gryffindor. Of course she did and when she got off of the stool I gave her a little wink. I visited with all of the first years over the first week of school, just to learn their names and to show them who was the boss. I had asked Lily to stay after so I could talk to her alone. I told how proud I was of her and that if she ever needed to talk I would be here.

"I watched her progress over the first year and was very happy. She was brilliant and had a knack for charms and potions. She liked Transfiguration but it was one of her weaker subjects. It wasn't that she couldn't do it she just found it hard to pay attention to what she was doing. I noticed this and asked her if she needed some help. She said yes but I was thinking that she really didn't need help she just wanted to see me. I talked to her about it and she told me what was wrong. She was having problems talking about her family with everyone else. She said she wanted to tell them that she was pureblood, but she knew it was out of the question. We had talks like these all of the time.

"Then she started going through changes and she sometimes didn't want to talk at all. Whenever we did talk, she seemed distant or she didn't want to leave. I knew she was growing up. Things were changing; there were boys, and drama. At the end of her fifth year I asked her if she wanted to come here for a few days over the summer. She said yes and I told her I'd pick her up around the middle of July. We had fun over those few days and we were both sad when she had to leave. I took her back to the Evans' and said my goodbyes. She got her O.W.L results that summer and told me she had gotten O's on everything, even Transfiguration. I was so proud of her. Her sixth year came and so did her first boyfriend. He was a Ravenclaw, but not very . . . . appropriate for her. She of course didn't like James, he was rude and arrogant. She told me how he always wanted her to go out with him but that he wasn't the right guy. That all changed the next year. They started going out and they fell completely in love. A year and a half they got engaged. Then they got married, I went to the wedding. It was small but very beautiful. Lily wore a beautiful gown. We had told James about us, being mother and daughter and he took it quite well. He said he had kind of known, after Lily had spent so much time with me. Strange isn't it, how he just sort of knew. Well anyways, a year later Harry was born. Then . . . . .Lily was, g-g-gone."

Minerva wept on Albus' shoulder. He stroked her hair and let silent tears fall. There was no repairing this part of Minerva's heart, it was gone forever.

"Come Minerva, let's go to the bed."

Albus helped Minerva to the bed and then went to the other side and joined her. He held her close and let her cry. He would kiss her head every so often to comfort her. She drifted off to sleep crying. Albus sat and thought about everything Minerva had told him. It was hard for him to understand how Minerva was feeling at times. But then he knew what she was feeling, the pain of losing someone you love. He was growing very tired and decided he could allow himself to sleep. He curled himself against Minerva and placed his hand on hers. There was one tear left on her face that hadn't found its way to his robes. He kissed it away and fell asleep.

Minerva's dreams were scaring her again. She was holding Lily with Albus at her side. Then Lily vanished, Albus crying silently at her side. Minerva turned to hug him but he turned and walked away. She dropped to her knees, calling Lily and Albus back to her. They came back again, Minerva got up to kiss them both but Albus turned away from her, telling her that Lily was his and that he hated Minerva for not telling him about Lily.

"ALBUS, COME BACK!!"

"Minerva, I'm here, it's alright. I'm here, shhh."

Minerva collapsed into his arms breathing heavily covered in sweat. Albus wiped her hair away from her face.

"It was horrible Albus. You vanished from arms and never came back, you turned away and didn't want me."

"Minerva, I would never do that to you. I love you too much to do anything like that."

"I know it just scared me. I love you too. Albus, what are we going to about Harry?"

"He needs to know, I don't know how he'll take it though. He's got so much going on in his life. But it's got to be done."

Minerva nodded and put her head on Albus' shoulder. He checked the time; 12:45 A.M. He pulled Minerva down to the bed kissing her. Tears fell from his eyes onto her face and he wiped them away. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around him. Albus fell asleep slightly crying and Minerva lay staring at him. She placed her head on his chest and fell asleep to the rise and fall of it.


	5. Someone Doesn't Want Her Here

Chapter Five- Someone Doesn't Want Her Here,

Chapter Five- Someone Doesn't Want Her Here,

Minerva woke the next morning with and empty feeling in her stomach. She blinked as bright rays of sunshine filtered through the window. She felt Albus stir and turned to face him. He was rubbing his eyes, Minerva placed a hand on his arm and he smiled. He dropped his hands and grabbed hers. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow and she felt herself being lifted by some invisible force. All worries were erased as Albus kept his lips upon hers. Minerva like this feeling and didn't want it to go away. She came crashing back to reality when Albus pulled away. He checked his watch and then got out of bed. He began changing into his robes for the day. Minerva lay in his bed watching him. She loved the way he got dressed; to her it was graceful because he put extreme care into his robes so they would look presentable. A crazy idea came to Minerva as she lay there. She got out of bed and quickly transformed into her cat form. She walked over to Albus and started walking around his ankles. He laughed at her and scratched behind her ears.

"Very cute, Minerva. What are you playing at today?"

Albus picked her up and she licked his face. She curled up in his arms and started to purr. He sat down on the edge of the bed with her and watched her. She wasn't asleep but she was enjoying the way Albus was handling her. He cared deeply for her and he showed that in the way he treated her when she was a cat. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, then got up and walked off his lap onto the blankets. She stretched out and turned back into her human form. She smiled at Albus as he lay down beside her.

"Alright Minerva, what are you planning?"

"Nothing, just thinking. About our wedding. You know the one we might have since we are engaged. I was also thinking that I should go back to my rooms and get ready for the days lessons."

"I see. Well I was thinking about the wedding too. I think we should have one, it's only fair, but who are we going to tell? We might have to mull this over for a little while. And I also think you should get ready for the lessons today. It would not be wise to miss them."

"Alright, I'll go. I shall see you. . . .later."

"Yes, I think, later would be good."

Minerva sat up and kissed Albus good-bye. She turned into her cat form and walked to the door. Albus got up and opened it for her. He followed her out and then went to sit in his chair. Minerva walked over to the other door and Albus flicked his wand to let her out. He smiled to himself as he went through some papers before going down to breakfast.

Minerva walked through the halls, as her cat form, and headed to her rooms. When she got there she turned back into herself and whispered her password. She stepped into her room and walked over to her wardrobe. She pulled it open and looked through her robes. She pulled out a plain set of green robes and then put them on. She walked to the door, grabbing her bag full of lesson plans, on the way. She made her way down the hallway to her classroom. She put her things on the desk and then turned to walk to breakfast. Some noisy students were making their way down to the Great Hall but Minerva paid them no mind. She just walked on and didn't say a word. Reaching the Great Hall, Minerva walked up to the staff table and sat down in her usual spot beside Albus. He was there eating some porridge and deep in conversation with Professor Snape.

Minerva reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice and poured herself a glass. She grabbed some bacon from a plate in front of her and then some toast and eggs. Albus noticed that Minerva had joined the table and smiled. She was busying herself with the food in front of her and didn't notice Albus' hand creep over to her leg. He placed his hand on her thigh and lightly squeezed. Minerva jumped and dropped her fork. She looked at Albus and glared. He laughed and Minerva smiled at the twinkle in his eyes. She turned back to her food and then struck up conversation with Pomona.

'_That old devil, he tries to sneak one past me, he's got another thing coming!_'

Breakfast was finished and Minerva walked to her classroom, she wasn't feeling well after eating, but she brushed it off as nothing. The fifth year Hufflepuffs were in there already, waiting for the lesson to begin. She walked to the front of the room and began demonstrating a switching spell. She set the class to work on it for the last half hour of the lesson and walked between desks correcting anything that was not right. The bell rang and Minerva turned to her desk and sat down. She watched students rushing through the halls to there next classes. A boy with dark hair and glasses ran by and Minerva's stomach did a back flip. Harry, her grandson. She had almost let this little piece of information escape her for the day. She shook her head and laughed at the way he acted so much like his father.

Two more classes came and went and then it was lunch. Minerva didn't eat much, she was not feeling well. She walked out of the hall earlier than she usually did. She had another free period after lunch so she walked to her rooms. She got to the portrait hiding her door and whispered, 'Albus,' and then walked in. She was feeling really nauseated at that moment so she walked into her bathroom and sat down on the bathtub. The nausea passed so Minerva walked into her bedroom and sat down on the couch that was in front of her fire. She started the fire and then grabbed a blanket to wrap around her shoulders. Yawning, Minerva lay down on the couch and watched the flames in the fire dance around. This lulled Minerva and slowly her eyelids started to droop until she was fast asleep.

Despite the rising heat from the fire, Minerva was shivering uncontrollably. Her teeth were chattering and her legs were shaking. She tried to get up to go to her bed but she was so disoriented and dizzy that it was impossible to even move. Reaching inside her pocket for her wand she sent a Patronus to Albus and Poppy; '_Not feeling well, can't move, need help_.' She was so tired and dizzy that she fell asleep again. She didn't wake up again until she felt someone or something moving her. They laid her on something soft and she assumed it was her bed. Layers upon layers of blankets were covering Minerva and yet she was still shivering. Someone was rubbing her hands and someone was pouring hot liquid into her mouth. Someone was brushing through her hair in a familiar way and Minerva smiled.

"Albus," she croaked.

"I'm here Minerva, it's alright, just rest, I'll be here for you."

Minerva couldn't muster up the strength to say anything else let alone do anything so she just lay still, or tried to what with her shivering and everything. There was a knock at the door and someone walked in. Minerva tried to open her eyes but couldn't see anything. She felt someone open her mouth and then poured something cool down her throat. Almost instantly she stopped shivering but she was still very cold. She curled herself into a ball and tried to keep herself warm. There were people talking somewhere in the distance but Minerva could barely here them; she was slowly sinking into a deep sleep, without dreams.

"What was it Severus? How did she get so weak and sick in such a short time?"

"It was a rare type of poison Headmaster. The drinker goes into a state like the flu but it disorients them so they can't do much about it. Luckily I knew how to brew the antidote for it and got here in time. Minerva wouldn't have been able to resist the power of the poison much longer; it was taking over her body. It was strange how fast it got through her body, whoever wanted to poison her wanted her out of the way quickly, so they must have put a large amount of the poison into wherever she swallowed it from. She's going to be weak for a little while and may not be able to get out of bed for about a week or so. Someone needs to watch her at all times though. I shall do some investigating as to who could have poisoned her."

"Thank you Severus, Poppy, I think I'll stay here with her. She seems to be alright for now and I'll send a Patronus if anything comes up."

Severus and Poppy left the room and Albus walked over to his fiancée's bed. She was sound asleep and looked so fragile. Albus took her in his arms and gently cradled her. He made sure she was covered with all of the blankets; that seemed the best thing to do. Through all the frenzy, Albus forgot to find a substitute for her, but he didn't care at all. Albus wanted so much to have Minerva feel better. He was so worried about her. He hated whoever did this to her and he would find out if it was the last thing he did.

Later on, Poppy came to give Minerva some more potion. She said it would make for a dreamless sleep and it would recuperate her body. Albus nodded and watched as Minerva was force-fed the potion. He left the room for a little while and walked to his office. He walked over to his bedroom and then grabbed his nightclothes. He had decided that he was staying the night with Minerva. He walked back to her rooms and whispered the password to the portrait. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought about why Minerva chose this password. He went into her bathroom and changed into his night things after Poppy left. He walked over to her bed and picked up a book she must have been reading. He crawled under the covers with Minerva and settled down and read. He was growing bored of the book so he turned on his side and just stared at the sleeping almost lifeless form of Minerva. He brushed a strand of hair from her face with his fingers. He smiled at her, wishing she would open her eyes and be back to normal again. He drew closer to her and then wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and then placed his head on the pillow next to her head. He fell asleep there, dreaming of Minerva dying and poison. He woke with a start as someone shook him violently.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Minerva? What's going on?"

"Sorry Headmaster. Everything's fine, it's just, I need you to leave the room for a little while. I have to change Minerva's clothes and I don't think she would like it if you were here watching."

"I'm sorry Poppy, but I can't leave the room. I should've told everyone sooner but Minerva didn't want to but now, I think it should be told. Minerva and I are engaged. We have been together for a very long time on and off and we are finally getting married. Now I think I can stay, of course I could probably change her myself, if you permitted it."

"Oh, of course Headmaster. I'm sorry. And congratulations. I should have known after you were sleeping beside her. I'll just let you change her and then you can come and get me. I'll have to give her some more potions."

Albus quickly got up and got dressed. He then proceeded to change Minerva as he said he would. He did it quickly, and just put on a light set of robes, almost pajama like. Minerva was semi-conscious and tried to help Albus get her dressed.

'_Albus, why is Albus getting me dressed?_'

Minerva smiled and tried to get her arms through the sleeves. Albus noticed this and he smiled.

"Minerva? Can you hear me Minerva? I love you."

Minerva nodded slightly and then slumped over onto Albus' chest. She sighed as though getting dressed was the hardest thing she had ever done. She couldn't remember how Albus got here and why she was here in the first place. She felt light as if she were weightless. She was cold and she started to shiver. Albus noticed she was shivering too so he quickly got her into bed and covered her up. He went and got Madam Pomfrey and she gave Minerva her potions. Albus told her that Minerva had been kind of awake and that she tried to help him get her dressed. Poppy said that this was good progress and that Minerva should regain full consciousness soon.

Albus was getting slightly hungry so he had a house elf bring him some food. As he ate he watched Minerva sleep. There was a slight breeze playing through the half opened window and Albus quickly walked over to it to close it thinking that it might disturb Minerva.

"Leave . . . . . it . . . . . . .open," a voice barely audible said.

Albus turned around looking at Minerva. She was lying on her side and looking at Albus. He walked over to her smiling. She reached out her hand for him but it quickly dropped, she was really weak. He took the fallen hand and held it to his face. Tears were streaming down his face but they were tears of joy. Minerva was awake. She attempted to sit up but couldn't so she slumped back down on the pillow looking exhausted. Albus helped her up and leaned her body against his. She looked into his face trying to find some answer as to what was going on.

"What . . . . .happened? All--I-- remember--is--being--sick . . . . . and--very--cold."

"You were poisoned. A very rare poison. You were always shivering. You were very disoriented. I took care of you and Poppy gave you regular potions. Severus found the antidote that saved your life. Oh, Minerva, I am so glad you are alright. I was so worried."

Albus cradled Minerva and kissed her head. She leaned into Albus' body and allowed the warmth of his body engulf her. She was tired and wanted nothing to do but stay here with Albus forever. She thought about what he had told her. Poison; who would have poisoned her; who wanted her dead. It hurt her head to think about it at the moment and she let her mind go blank. She let the familiar scent of lemon drops and hot chocolate fill her head. Minerva lifted her head to Albus and he kissed her. Her eyelids drooped and she tried to keep herself awake. It wasn't working, Albus was stroking her hair again and it was making her sleepy. She let her eyes close and she let her head drop onto Albus' chest. He continued stroking her hair, knowing it would put her to sleep. He felt her breathing get slower and deeper against his body. He laid her back down on the bed and covered her up. He sent a Patronus to Poppy telling her Minerva was sleeping, but that she had woken up and was feeling a little better. He walked over to the little desk in the corner of her room. There were papers on it that had to be graded. He set to grading some of them and was halfway through them when there was a knock at the door. He went to answer it and in walked Poppy. She was carrying some potions to give to Minerva. Albus went to the bed and gently woke her up.

"Minerva, wake up, darling. Poppy is here, she's here to give you some potions."

"Hello, Minerva. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and that's about it. My legs feel like gelatin."

"Yes, well you were shivering a lot. By the way, congratulations! I here you are getting married."

"I-what? When did you-_Albus._"

"Sorry, I had to tell someone. And I thought it was only fair to be able to take care of my fiancée. But we'll take care of this some other time. Right now you have to take your potions."

Poppy busied herself getting the potions ready as Albus helped Minerva to sit up. He was holding her steady as she drank the potions. She leaned back on Albus when she was done, very tired. This felt as bad as trying to get dressed did. It took a lot of strength out of her. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. Albus kissed the top of her head. Poppy was watching the two. It was beautiful, their love for one another must have been strong.

'_I wonder if Minerva told him about the baby. Oh well, that's for her to tell and not me. They look so perfect together. Albus really cares for her._'

Poppy smiled as she left the room. Albus kissed Minerva's lips softly, then he let her rest. She laid back down on the bed and relaxed. Albus sat there and held her hand. She stared at him with nothing but love and thanks in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

"Albus? Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone. I'm afraid."

Albus looked at her, worry etched across his face. He nodded at her and squeezed her hand.

"I will stay for as long as you like. Even if it means forever."

He lay down beside Minerva and she quickly shifted so she was laying against him. She buried her face in his robes as he wrapped his arms around her and began to rub her back. She started to shiver so the two moved under the blankets deeper. Minerva curled her legs to her chest and Albus held her tighter to keep her warm. She began to get warmer so she let herself relax. She couldn't take anymore shivering it was driving her nuts. Albus was sleeping and Minerva smiled. She rubbed her hand against his face and he grabbed it. So he wasn't asleep after all. She kissed him as he pulled her still closer. He didn't want to do anything that might tire out Minerva so he just continued to let her kiss him. When she grabbed his hand and placed it on her waist he looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure you want to do this Minerva? You are still so weak and I don't want to ruin any recovery you have made."

"Albus, I'm sure. I need this. I need to feel loved by someone and I need to love someone back."

She felt Albus glide his hands across her body, removing her robes. He removed his own robes and lay down beside her. She looked into his eyes as he gently pulled her still closer. He kissed her neck and she let out a small groan. She put her arms around him and let his hands slide up and down her frail body. He didn't want to do anything to hurt her so he just let his hand do all the work. He felt Minerva shiver again and he pressed her close to him their bodies touching and nothing separating them. She lay her head against him and could feel cold creeping up inside of her. There was no controlling the shivering now and Minerva felt like she was being plunged into a frozen lake. Albus held her ever tighter trying to keep her warm. He jumped out of bed and pulled on his robes sending a Patronus to Poppy and Severus telling them Minerva was not doing well. He ran to the fire and made it blaze into life. He ran to the bed again and began to pile blankets on top of Minerva's shivering body. Poppy came running in and quickly started to give potion after potion to Minerva. Minerva looked to Albus, tears in her eyes. He took her hands and looked back at her.

"I'm sorry Albus."

"You are fine, my dear. All will be well."

Severus came storming in the room a small vial of emerald liquid in hand. He ran over to Minerva and poured it down her throat. She stopped shaking and relaxed a bit. She looked at the people standing around her, silently thanking them. They all nodded and then a thick warm liquid poured down her throat. She was growing tired and could barely keep her eyes open.

"Stay with--me Albus."

She looked at him and he nodded, then she let herself sleep. Poppy looked at Albus and placed her hand on his shoulder. Severus was looking confused, but looked from Minerva to Albus and soon understood. Albus put his head in his hands and began to cry. He felt Poppy and Severus' touch, trying to comfort him but there was no comfort for what he felt. He was horrified that Minerva was not getting over these fits. He felt it was his fault, allowing Minerva to persuade him into it. He wiped away his tears and stared at her face. She was finally relaxed and seemed to be sleeping just fine. He looked at Poppy and Severus and waved them to the door. He walked over to the bed and got under the covers but didn't move closer to Minerva. He looked at her as if afraid to touch her. He fell asleep with his brow furrowed in deep concentration.

Minerva woke up in the middle of the night feeling so weak she could barely move. She looked around the room searching for someone or something. She then turned and saw what she was looking for. Albus was laying in her bed fast asleep but didn't look very peaceful. She touched his hand and then slowly moved closer to him. She curled against him and then just realized that she was still naked. She covered up with the blanket and then fell asleep. Albus woke with a start as he felt someone move against him. He looked and saw Minerva curled against him holding his hand, fast asleep. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and fell asleep again. It was midmorning when either of the two woke again. They had only awaken because of a loud knock at the door. In walked Poppy carrying a tray of food and some potions. Albus smiled and silently got out of the bed. He walked over to Poppy and helped her get the potions ready for Minerva. Minerva lay asleep still curled up beneath the blankets. She heard people moving around but didn't want to wake up just yet. Smells of warm food wafted in her direction and she could no longer pretend to be asleep. She opened her eyes and saw Poppy and Albus preparing potions to give to her. She cleared her throat and they turned in surprise.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Minerva. Did you sleep well?"

"With you here, of course."

"Time to take your potions, Minerva. Albus will you help her sit up?"

Albus walked over to the bed and helped Minerva sit up, making sure her body was covered. It took a little while, Minerva was still recovering from last night's ordeal. Albus sat behind her and held her up while Poppy gave the potions. Again she leaned against Albus like this was a hard thing to do. She was breathing heavily too. Albus held her up but did not kiss her. She waited for it but the kiss didn't come. She looked at Albus for an answer but he didn't reveal anything in his eyes. She looked away hurt and confused but she was so tired she didn't want to think about it. Poppy saw the hurt and seemed to feel it was her cue to leave.

"Get some rest Minerva, you'll need it to fully recover. Take care of her Albus."

She left the room, leaving behind the food and some extra potions in case Minerva needed any. Minerva turned to look at Albus again, this time there were tears in her eyes.

"Albus, why are you doing this? You are almost freezing me out. It hurts me, I thought you loved me. I thought you cared. I thought you wanted me to be safe. I thought—,"

"Enough Minerva. I'm sorry. After last night, I. . .I just thought it was my fault. Your fits I mean. When we together last night you looked so happy. And when I tried to make you happier you began to shake again. It scared me, I thought I was the one causing it. I do love you. I love you so much. I care so much about you and I do want you safe. I'm just afraid that if I kiss you or touch you in anyway you'll fall into fits again. It hurts me to see you so sad and I'm sorry."

Albus looked at Minerva and she looked back at him not sure what to make of his explanation. She leaned against him and cried, knowing that Albus really did care about her. He held her close and realized he had been making a huge mistake. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. He apologized in that kiss and he made it lasted longer than either expected. When he pulled away Minerva's eyes were closed, she was trying to keep that kiss locked in her memory. She opened her eyes and smiled. She hugged Albus, never wanting to let go. She cried into his robes and he gently rocked her back and forth. She was slowly calming down and she was feeling drowsier now. Albus noticed this and kept rocking her in hopes of getting her to sleep so she could recover some more.

"Albus, I'm sorry. For everything. Can you ever forgive me?"

"What are you sorry for? You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all. It is not your fault that someone poisoned you."

"Not that, I mean for, Lily and not telling you right away. This could all be different if I told you. We would be happily together already and Harry-,"

"Harry wouldn't be who he is today. I have already forgiven you about Lily. You made the right choice. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. All is forgiven."

Minerva nodded her head and tried to stifle a yawn. It was no use because Albus saw and he forced her to lay down on the bed. He laid her on her side and rubbed her back. She let her eyelids close. Albus started to hum some slow tune. Minerva listened to it and smiled. It calmed her somehow and she began to drift of to sleep. As Minerva's breathing steadied Albus stopped rubbing her back. He continued to hum though making sure she was completely asleep before going to eat something. He didn't eat a whole lot for he was not all that hungry. The latest edition to the Prophet was laying on the tray and Albus decided to read it. He put it down because there was nothing of interest to him. He watched Minerva sleep, she was making faces as she lay there and Albus chuckled to himself. He thought about the pained look on Minerva's face when he didn't kiss her after she had taken her potions. He felt so stupid for not kissing her now. He thought it was the right thing to do. Minerva groaned in her sleep and her face twisted in pain. Albus walked over to her in concern, he felt her forehead, quickly drawing back his hand. She was burning up. He carefully shook her to wake up.

"Minerva, Minerva wake up. Please Minerva. You've got to wake up."

Minerva turned over on her side and threw up. She couldn't stop herself it just kept coming. She looked up to find Albus holding back her hair and rubbing her back. She didn't get to see him for very long though because a wave of nausea hit her again and she leaned back over and threw up again. She opened her eyes and could see nothing but a pool of black liquid on the floor. She sat back in horror. Albus looked at her concerned. She motioned to the floor and he looked. He looked at her in concern again and went over to get some potion. She took whatever it was quickly for fear of throwing up again. But after taking it she felt better. She wasn't nauseated anymore and her stomach felt loads better. Albus was busy cleaning up her mess when she looked at him. She turned her attention to the window until she felt is hand gently brush through her hair. She let out a sigh as he continued to play through it. She felt him sit down on the bed and push her forward so he could sit behind her. She let him rub her back and play with her hair again before leaning back and looking into his eyes. She felt really hot at the moment and started to peel of her blankets off. Albus stopped her and she realized why.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. But you have-"

She realized she was still naked even after having her fits. She blushed and quickly pulled the blankets tighter around her. Albus laughed at this and reached around her and held her.

"You have nothing to be afraid of around me, my dear."

She relaxed a bit and turned her face to his. He looked at her features. She looked worn but her green eyes shone bright. She was tired he knew. He brushed his hand across her cheek and leaned down to her. He kissed the corner of her mouth, letting the briefest bit of tongue slip out. Minerva parted her lips wanting more. Albus answered by pressing his lips on hers and wrapping his tongue around her tongue. She turned her body to his, taking his hands and placing them on her naked skin. He hesitated but let them work their magic. She moved her hands up his muscular arms and then moved to his buttons. She worked them undone wanting very much to feel his body against hers. She wanted to finish what they had started last night. Albus knew what she wanted and let her go. He only stopped her for a second so he could lock the door and sound proof it. She had successfully removed his robes and was laying against his warm skin. He was kissing her neck and he slowly found her weak spot. She let out a moan as she felt a warm sensation in her abdomen. She felt his hands move their way down her body stopping briefly at the curve in her back as if asking for permission. She grabbed his wrist and pushed it down giving him his answer. She felt is fingers play across her thigh and another soft moan escaped her. He turned her over gently and she placed her hands on his chest. They kissed as their bodies moved together. Minerva felt as she had only felt once before in her life. She felt like she would always be happy, liked she was forever loved, she felt like nothing in the world could take this away from her. Albus felt a similar feeling but he knew Minerva's could only be greater. He looked at her silky reddish gray hair that spread across the pillow and smiled. This was the woman he wanted to be with forever. She was his world, making him want to get up every morning and he would stop at nothing to find the person who had tried to kill her. She looked into the man's blue eyes. The man she was marrying, her husband to be. She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. This little encounter so to say was just what Minerva needed. She needed to be loved completely by someone. She knew that this was part of what had kept her from getting better. Albus lay down beside her holding her hand. She rubbed his arm and then got up only to lay down on top of him. She lay her head down on his chest and listened to the rumble coming from it as he began to hum again. She closed her eyes as he tickled his fingers across her back. Her body rose up and down ever so slightly as he breathed. She was falling into a sort of stupor, listening to Albus' humming, feeling his breathing and his fingers on her back. She fell asleep so close to the man she loved she found it impossible to imagine it any other way. Albus felt the same way as he covered them both up and fell asleep.


	6. The Culprit

Chapter Six-The Culprit

Chapter Six-The Culprit

Albus awoke to find the room cast in shadow. He looked out the window and guessed it was around 10 at night. He checked is watch and was pretty close to it; 9:50. He took a deep breath and felt Minerva shifting as she lay curled up, still on top of him. She was looking at him with her green eyes, revealing nothing. Her mouth slowly curled into a smile. She rolled over onto the bed, deciding Albus had had enough of her weight on his body for one day.

"What are you thinking about Albus?"

"Nothing, except we slept through the whole day."

"I know, I don't feel strange about it though. I have been sleeping a lot lately."

"You know, I haven't been down to a meal for a while. I've been so busy caring for you. But I'd rather be here than anywhere else right now."

"You're just saying that."

"No Minerva, I'm not. I have been thinking lately. You are my world, you are what makes me want to get up in the morning. I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone but you. I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that."

"I-I don't know what to say to that Albus, but you should know—I feel the same way. I love you so much, sometimes it's overwhelming. But it makes me feel wonderful. I feel so good knowing that someone loves me."

Albus looked into those emerald green eyes, full of meaning. He pulled her to him treasuring this moment. She closed her eyes and kissed Albus. She meant this kiss and she was surprised at herself for kissing him and not waiting for him to kiss her as he usually did. He seemed surprised to but quickly recovered and kissed her back. She licked his lips and gently bit the bottom one. He opened his mouth ever so slightly, only allowing Minerva access very slowly. He reached to her head and dug his hands through her hair. She pulled back her head from him and gasped for air.

"Albus, I love you."

"I love you too."

Minerva pulled away from him and got out of bed. She put on a set of robes not realizing who's they were.

"You look good in blue."

"What are you talking about? I'm not. . ."

"Nice job."

"Oh, sorry. I'm going to take a shower, you'll get these back when I'm done."

She walked over to a door over in the corner of the room and Albus briefly caught a glimpse of a red and gold decorated shower curtain. He lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He reminisced about the day's events, smiling in spite of himself. Minerva seemed to be feeling better and he hoped she would be alright.

"ALBUS!"

Albus shot up, grabbed a robe and ran to the bathroom. Minerva lay curled up on the floor, still wearing his robes. Her face was pale and her eyes were brimming with tears. Albus knelt down beside her and helped her sit up. She looked at, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"Sh-she was here. That horrible woman, Umbridge. She was right there, beside the sink. She disappeared after I called your name, I don't know how. She just, she said, she said that her plan had failed and that she was going to get me no matter what. I'm so scared Albus. What did she mean? Is she the one that poisoned me?"

Albus looked to the spot where Minerva had just pointed. He made sure Minerva was okay before walking to that spot. The dust had definitely been disturbed and there was something lying on the floor. Albus reached for it; it was a small vile of orange liquid. He quickly pocketed it and turned back to Minerva. She was clearly shaken by this encounter. He put his arms around her and helped her up.

"Come Minerva, a shower can wait, we should get you to the hospital wing. You are in severe need of a calming draft."

Minerva didn't refuse, she knew she needed this. But she hesitated at the door, she looked back at the spot where the woman had just been and shuddered.

Albus and Minerva walked to the hospital wing in silence. They encountered no students, not even Harry Potter. When they arrived Poppy was sitting at her desk at the far end of the room. She looked up when she saw the two walk in.

"Minerva, are you all right? When did you get out of bed? What's the matter?"

"Poppy, Minerva needs a calming draft, immediately, we'll explain everything in time."

Poppy ran to her storage closet in concern for her dear friend. She grabbed a bottle of calming draft and poured it in a glass for Minerva. Minerva took it and drank. She sat down on a bed waiting for the potion to kick in. She sat there for who knows how long as Albus told Poppy what happened.

"Don't want to go back to my room."

Albus and Poppy looked at Minerva. She looked paler than when Albus had found her.

"What did you say Minerva?"

"I don't want to go back to my room. Not tonight, not after she's been there."

"You can stay with me. It'll be alright. I've got a bed and a couch. Are you feeling better now?"

Minerva nodded and started to get up. She sat back down as the room began to spin. She felt her head and found a bump there.

"I think I may have hit my head, in my bathroom."

"I'll take a look at it."

Poppy walked over to Minerva and examined her head. There was a bump there and it was bleeding slightly. Poppy whispered a few words and the bump shrank and the blood disappeared. She pat her friend on the shoulder and Minerva stood up again. Albus walked to her side and they left the room. Instead of walking up the steps, the two walked down the hall to the gargoyle statue.

'Cockroach Clusters'

The two walked up the steps and entered Albus' office. He led her to the bedroom and sat her down on the bed. She looked at him and curled her knees up so that she was sitting on the bed facing Albus. She leaned her head into his chest and cried.

"I'm sorry Albus. I cause so much trouble for you. I don't know how you can still love me."

"Don't say that Minerva. I already told you I love you so much. You make my world turn."

She cried harder into his chest, soaking the robes he had thrown on. She looked at them and started to laugh. Albus looked at her confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Y-you're wearing my robes."

"Oh, I thought these felt a little tight. And particularly drafty."

He laughed along with her for a while. The laughing died down and Minerva looked up at Albus again. She took his hands and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Albus, I've never done this before. Will you, will you come in to the bathroom with me? Will you take a shower with me? I am so afraid now. I just need you there."

"Of course Minerva. I will, if you really want me to."

"Yes, I do. I really do. Um, I'll go and get the water ready then."

"Alright, I'll be right in."

Minerva walked over to the bathroom, but left the door open. Albus walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out two sets of robes. One for him and one for Minerva. He lay them out on the bed and then walked over to the bathroom. Minerva was taking off her robe as Albus walked in. He stared at her back as the robe fell. He came up behind her and placed his hands on her waist. She leaned back into his arms, closing her eyes. His arms around her made her feel safe. She looked up at him and them stepped into the shower a little smile on her face. Albus quickly took of the robes and followed her. Albus stared in admiration at Minerva. Her head was tilted back, wetting her hair. She looked up as he stepped forward. She smiled as he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. They stood in the shower and kissed. Albus had rubbed soap on Minerva's body and she him. He shampooed her hair and loved the feeling it gave him. She loved the way he had massaged her scalp as he rubbed in the shampoo. When she felt clean and refreshed she stepped out of the shower and dried off. She wrapped the towel around her and walked out of the bathroom. She found the robes that were lying on the bed and decided on the light blue ones. Albus walked out of the bathroom as she was pulling on the robes. He smiled at how large they looked on her.

"You know, I think I already told you this but, you look good in blue."

"Thank you Albus, that means a lot to me."

"I wonder, have you thought anything about the wedding?"

"Of course I have, every little girl dreams about her wedding, even me. Surprising I know."

"It doesn't surprise me in the least bit. I think it's wonderful."

"Well I was thinking, we could have it here. In the summer, out by the lake. And there really would be no reason to have a honeymoon. It's perfect right here. But the living arrangements, won't they be a bit tricky?"

"Slow down Minerva. Everything thing will fall into place when it's time. Now I think going to get dressed if you don't mind. Then we should venture down to the kitchens to something to eat."

"That sounds fair."

Minerva walked over to the chair in front of the fire. She sat down and watched the flames dance around. She was lost in thought about what her wedding gown would look like. What they would dance to. Who would be invited. She jumped when Albus placed his hand on her shoulder. She got up and they made their way to the door. They made the usual trek down the stairs, through the halls. The arrived at the picture in the dungeons and Albus tickled the pear. He pushed the door open and led Minerva through. Minerva had rarely been to the kitchens at night or hardly ever. She was still in awe at how large it was. There was scurrying down by her feet as a dozen house elves offered her food. She declined not sure what she wanted at the moment. Albus led her over to a small table in the corner and they sat down.

"What would like my dear?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm not hungry, my hunger was satisfied earlier."

She said this with a hint of a smile. Albus laughed at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well then I'll get food for you. We'll have two hot chocolates, roast beef and mashed potatoes, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. With some grapes on the side. How's that sound?"

She chuckled.

"You sound like a pig Albus Dumbledore!"

"Ha ha, very funny, but I'm not the pig Aberforth is."

They laughed knowing it was perfectly true. Albus reached for Minerva's and she took it. The food was delivered by about ten house elves. Minerva reached for a rather tasty looking piece of beef only to be caught in a battle of the forks for it.

"Come on now Albus you know it's mine. Just let it go, you know I'm going to win."

"We'll see later who should have won, but I'll let you have it."

Minerva smiled at his comment and took the piece of meat. She took a spoon full of mashed potatoes and then poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. Albus noticed that she took small neat bites. He looked down at his own plate deciding where to start. Minerva took a sip of her pumpkin juice and stared at Albus. He was digging around in his food not really eating it.

"What's the matter Albus? Why aren't you eating?"

"I guess I wasn't all that hungry. Shall we go back to my room?"

"I suppose."

They got up and walked to the door. They walked through the dungeons only to encounter Harry Potter.

"Good evening Mr. Potter."

"Oh! Hello Professors. How are you feeling Professor McGonagall?"

"Fine thank you."

She looked at Albus and he nodded.

"Harry, Professor McGonagall and I would like a word with you, if you don't mind?"

"Uh, sure. I guess that'd be alright."

"Perfect, we'll just walk to my office. It's closer."

The three of them walked to Dumbledore's office, Harry and Albus deep in conversation. Minerva watched her grandson and his grandfather with a hint of a smile.

"Cockroach Clusters."

They walked up the staircase to the office. Minerva sat down in a chair facing Albus. She motioned for Harry to join her. Albus sat down facing them. He stared at them, noticing similarities. Their eyes were the same green color. His nose was a bit like hers. Minerva cleared her throat breaking Albus out of his trance.

"Harry there is something that we need to tell you, about your mother."

"What about her?"

"Well, you see, she wasn't a muggle born."

"Well, yeah she was. My aunt's a muggle. So yeah she was."

"No Harry. Just listen to Professor McGonagall."

Albus and Minerva told Harry all about his mother, save the delivery and such. He just stared at them.

"So you're telling me, that you are my grandparents. Well then how come I've had to live with the Dursleys all this time? How come I couldn't come and live with you?"

"Well, I never told Albus about this until about a few days ago. So he didn't know. I couldn't just come and take you."

"This is just too weird. I can't believe this. I'm almost done with school and you are just telling me this now. I can't take this right now."

Harry got up and left the room. Minerva was going to get up and go after him but Albus held her back.

"Give him time Minerva. Give him time."

She sat back down in the chair and started to play with her ring. She didn't know what to feel at the moment. She wanted Harry to believe her so much. She was worried about him. She was afraid he wouldn't believe her at all. She wanted to rescue him from that place.

"Minerva, should we go to the room?"

"Yes. I'm feeling really tired right now."

Minerva got up and walked to the bedroom. Albus stayed sitting at his desk watching her.

"Are you coming or are you going to sit there all day and stare at me?"

Albus laughed at her and followed her through the door. She went over to the bed and got under the covers. Albus joined her and she turned to face him.

"Albus, I want Harry to believe me so bad."

"I know Minerva. But the boy is going through a lot. He just lost his godfather not to long ago and now he finds out that he had living family all along that he could have stayed with instead of the Dursleys. He just needs to think it through."

"Alright, I guess. Goodnight Albus."

"Goodnight Minerva."

He kissed her on the nose and lay back on the pillow. She yawned as she buried herself deeper under the covers. He played with her hair not wanting to fall asleep. She closed her eyes, slowing dozing off as he twirled her hair around his fingers. He stared at her face, it looked so innocent as she slept. He closed his eyes, his fingers still entwined in her hair.

There was a soft knock coming from Albus' office. He sat up thinking he had imagined it. There it was again. He got out of bed and walked to his office door. He then strode to the other door. He turned the handle and saw to his surprise Harry standing there.

"Harry! What are you doing back here?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I just, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I mean, I do believe you. After all, I believed that I was a wizard and followed a complete stranger until I fully believed it. I was wondering whether or not Professor McGonagall was in her office or not. I would like to apologize to her also. I feel bad about practically yelling at her. It must have been hard for her to keep it a secret."

"Harry?"

"Professor, I'm sorry. About before. I didn't mean to make you upset or anything. I just wanted to let you know, I believe you. About my mum I mean. I can see it now. Your eyes are green like mine and hers. And her hair was red."

"Oh Harry! I'm sorry too. If I could have taken you I would have in a heart beat."

Harry smiled and knew that he had made the right choice by coming back. He wasn't usually the soft type but tonight he felt like he owed it to his. . . .grandmother to give her a hug. He walked over to her and she met him in the embrace. She started to cry tears of joy. She kissed the top of his head. He looked up at her smiling.

"If it had been anyone else, I don't know if I would've warmed up so easily. But I'm glad it's you."

He hugged her again. Albus walked over and joined the embrace. Soon they were all laughing.

"It's getting late, I should go."

"No need dear boy. There is a couch in my room that you can sleep on tonight. No point in getting in trouble for wandering the corridors."

"Thank you. I'd really like that."

They all walked to the bedroom and Albus conjured a blanket and pillow for the boy. Harry climbed onto the couch. He covered up and quickly settled himself down. He was a little surprised when Minerva came over and tucked him in with a light peck on the forehead, but got over it, realizing that it felt good to have someone who loved him.

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Profes-I mean grandm-I mean. . ."

"Whatever you wish to call me is fine. I don't mind grandma, it seems strange but that's what I am."

"Alright then, goodnight, grandma."

He said it with a smile and then turned on his side facing the fire. Minerva crawled into bed next to Albus. He kissed her and then wrapped her in his arms. They quickly fell into a happy sleep.

"NO! Sirius, NO! Come back, please, come back."

Minerva jumped out of bed and ran to Harry. He was tossing and turning on the couch. Albus was quickly beside her, staring worriedly at the boy.

"HARRY!"

Harry stopped yelling and turning, slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at the two professors, sat up and fell into Minerva's arms, crying. She held him, feeling suddenly very protective of the boy. Albus sat on the other side of him not sure of what to do. He gently placed his hand on Harry's back and started to rub it. This seemed to calm Harry down quite a bit. He was still crying, but not as loudly. Soon he cried himself to sleep cradled in Minerva's arms. She looked at him as she gently lay him down again. She felt so bad for the boy. He must have nightmares like these all the time and no one is there to comfort him. She stroked his cheek and then took Albus' hand and went back to bed. She couldn't sleep, not after what happened, and Albus took notice.

"Minerva, he'll be alright. We can sort it out tomorrow. Right now we all need some sleep."

He slowly began to rub her back in the same soothing manner as he had with Harry. She relaxed and slowly let herself sleep. Albus gently wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.


	7. New Information

Chapter Seven-New Information

Chapter Seven-New Information

The next morning Albus woke up. He still had his arms around Minerva, and she was still fast asleep. He slowly sat up and looked over to the couch. Harry was still sleeping. He lay back down and let out a sigh.

'_That poor boy, and to think I've been pushing him so hard._'

Albus shook his head. He felt like a fool, pushing Harry when what he needed most was someone to hold him. He looked back at Minerva, she was sound asleep and didn't seem to be wanting to wake up anytime soon. He crept out of bed and walked over to his armchair. He grabbed a book and sat down to read it. Occasionally he would peer over the top to look at Harry or Minerva. He checked his watch; 6:45 a.m. He stood up and walked out into his office. There were papers to be signed, so he set to work. He had sat there for a while, and then decided that it was pointless to try to sign anymore. He rubbed his temples, and let out a long sigh. Smooth arms wrapped around him and soft lips were placed on his cheek.

"Good morning."

"I wish it were, Minerva."

"What's wrong Albus?"

"Harry."

That's all he had to say for Minerva to understand. She stood up and stared at him for a long while.

"It's not your fault Albus."

"Yes, Minerva, it is. If I hadn't pushed him so hard, he wouldn't be so distressed."

"If you hadn't pushed him, many things wouldn't have happened, that were good."

He let out another sigh. She was right, but he still felt awful. He pushed his chair back and stood up. He wrapped his arms around her.

"How is Harry?"

"Fine, still asleep. The poor thing."

Albus kissed the top of Minerva's head. He took her hands in his and then led her to the bedroom. Harry was still curled up on the couch, fast asleep. Albus sat in his chair again and picked up his book. He indicated the other chair to Minerva. She walked over to it and sat cross-legged in it. She stared from Albus to Harry, trying to decide if there were any traits between them. She noticed their hands were the same. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on her hand. She listened to the dull crackle of the fire and Harry's steady breathing. The sounds started to make her doze off. Albus looked up and saw that she was falling asleep. He put his book down and walked over to her chair. Wrapping his arms around her he carefully carried her to the bed. He covered her up and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Thank you."

She said this in a mumble and then dozed off again. Albus smiled and then turned back to his book. He would glance at Minerva and Harry every so often, wondering when Harry would wake and how long Minerva would sleep for. He turned the page in his book and then jumped. A retching sound was coming from over at the bed. He got up and ran to Minerva.

"What it is Minerva? What's the matter?"

"I-don't-know."

She retched again, Albus stared at her, hoping it wasn't the poison.

"Is it the poison?"

"I-don't-think-so."

He let out a sigh of relief, but quickly tended to Minerva as she retched again. When she was done, Albus cleaned her up and then helped her stand.

"We have to take you to the hospital wing."

She nodded and leaned on him as they walked out. Albus bewitched a quill to write Harry a note. They walked to the hospital wing, Albus worried about Minerva. When they got there he helped her onto a bed and went to get Poppy. The two came back and Poppy started to check Minerva. Minerva sat and did nothing. She was thinking about how she had felt when she was throwing up. She had only felt like that once before. She shook her head, thinking that it wasn't possible.

"I-I can't find anything wrong Minerva. I don't know how this came about."

"Um, well, I think maybe, I think I know what's wrong, but I can't be sure. I have only felt like this once before, and that was when I was pregnant with Lily. I doubt that I'm pregnant because of my age, but I think you should check."

"Are you sure Minerva?"

"I'm positive."

Poppy turned and started to remember all of the incantations. Minerva lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She didn't know if she wanted to be pregnant. She thought she was too old. Poppy turned back to Minerva.

"Ready?"

Minerva nodded and waited. Poppy cast the incantations. Albus didn't watch, he just calmed Minerva. The result was the same; positive. When it was over, Poppy cleared her throat.

"Minerva, you are pregnant. With a girl."

Tears slid from Minerva's eyes and she shook her head.

"How—I can't be, this isn't possible."

Albus held Minerva, letting her cry. He didn't know what to say. She finally stopped and sat up. She looked into his eyes. He smiled at her and wiped away her tears.

"Everything will be alright Minerva."

"How?"

"It just will."

"I hope you're right."

She closed her eyes and leaned against his chest. She listened to his heart beat for a while. She opened her eyes when she remembered Harry.

"Albus, what about Harry?"

"We'll think of something. For now, I think, you need some rest."

He helped her up and they walked back to Albus' office. They walked across the office, to the bedroom. Minerva hoped Harry would still be asleep. Albus pushed open the door. Harry was still asleep. Minerva let out a sigh. Albus took her towards the bed and helped her sit down. He adjusted the pillows so she was sitting up. He sat down next to her and took her in his arms.

"This is so strange Albus. I don't know how to feel about all of this. I can't be pregnant, I'm too old."

"Everything will be fine. For now, you need some rest."

He kissed Minerva and readjusted her pillows so she could lay down.

"Albus?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to be telling the school?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Maybe not right away. But that's only a maybe."

Albus smiled at her. A noise coming from the couch made them both look up. Harry was awake and he slowly sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Good morning Harry."

Harry looked behind him to the bed.

"Good morning profess-er-grandma and grandpa."

"How are you feeling this morning Harry?"

"Fine, I guess."

Albus got out of the bed and walked over to Harry. He sat down on the couch next to him. Minerva got out of bed too. She walked over and sat on the other side of Harry. She put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him to her. She gently stroked his hair.

"It will be alright Harry."

"How do you know? It can't be all right. Sirius is gone."

"Yes, he is but you must try and look past that. You have people who love you. Plenty of people. Your grandmother and I, Hermione, all of the Weasleys, and pretty much the whole entire school. We're here for you."

"I know, but Sirius was always there, unlike _you_."

Anger burned in Harry's chest, he shot up from Minerva's arms and stood up to look at them.

"YOU WERE NEVER HERE WHEN I NEEDED YOU! I WOULD COME AND LOOK FOR YOU, BUT YOU WERE GONE. ALWAYS GONE! IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME LIKE YOU SAY YOU DO, THEN WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Harry please! Calm down, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't know, at the time. Please!"

"AND YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM! IF HE'D HAVE KNOWN, EVERYTHING WOULD BE DIFFERENT. I WOULDN"T HAVE GOTTEN STUCK WITH THE STUPID DURSLEY'S."

Minerva looked stricken. She looked down into her hands.

"WHY DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME?"

Minerva looked back into his face, tears streaming down hers. Harry looked at her and regretted every word he said.

"I'm sorry."

He said that and then left the room. Minerva slid off the couch, onto the floor, crying. Albus crawled down beside her and held her.

"Oh Albus, this is all my fault. He was right, if I had told you, things would be different. I feel so ashamed."

"Don't Minerva, we will sort this out. For now, you must stop crying. You need to rest, so the little child growing inside of you is healthy."

Minerva gave him a little smile and wiped away her tears. She put her hand on her stomach and leaned into Albus. It was warm, and Minerva wanted to forget everything that happened. She closed her eyes and let out a little sob. Albus held her tighter, kissing her cheek. They sat like that for a long while. Minerva calmed down and was just enjoying Albus' company.

"Albus, what are we going to do about the baby?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's going to happen? When it's born, how are we going to handle it?"

"When that time comes we will think of something. For now, we will deal with what is right now."

"And what about Harry? How are we going to tell him?"

"It'll be hard, but we'll manage."

"I hope you're right."

She closed her eyes and Albus kissed her.

"All will be well, my darling."


	8. Let The Morning Sickness Begin

Chapter Eight- Let the Morning Sickness begin

Chapter Eight- Let the Morning Sickness begin

Minerva woke and ran to the bathroom. She heaved as she leaned over the toilet. Albus came into the bathroom and sat beside her on the floor. She was shivering, so Albus wrapped his robe around her.

"Thank you. This is the one thing I hate about being pregnant."

It was three weeks since Minerva had found out she was pregnant. They had yet to tell Harry. Every time they did talk, he apologized profusely. Minerva never got a whole lot said to him, because he had to rush off to another class.

Albus kissed the top of her head.

"Do you feel better?"

"For now."

(3 months later)

"Professor, I was wondering, if you could help me?"

"With what Harry?"

"This assignment. I just can't seem to get it right."

"What subject?"

"Yours."

Harry smiled, embarrassed.

"I'll see what I can do. But you know, just because I am you grandmother, does not mean you get special treatment."

"I know."

Minerva smiled and then went on to help Harry with is essay. She only gave him a few hints and then sent him off to the library.

She leaned back in her chair and sighed. Only one more class and then she was done for the day. Her last two classes were being canceled because she had a doctor's appointment at St. Mungo's.

"I only hope Albus gets here on time."

She rested her hand on her small bump of an abdomen. So far, so good. The baby seemed to be growing accordingly and there were no strange things going on.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she called to enter. Albus walked in and smiled.

"How are you darling?"

"Ready to go, but I guess I'll have to wait."

"Yes, you will. Take it easy, my dear. You are almost done teaching for today."

"I'll see if I can get done teaching them soon today."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

He kissed her cheek and rested his hand gently on the bump. Then he stood up and walked out of the room. Minerva let out a sigh. It was torture, not being able to tell Harry anything, and it was even harder to hide her stomach now that it was starting to grow. Students started to file in and Minerva stood up to start the lesson as soon as the bell rang.

"Today, we will be practicing the basic changing spell. I want you all to take out you wands, and then come up to my desk and grab one of these teacups. You will say the spell that you find in you book on page 423 and practice it."

The students started their work and Minerva walked among them, checking. The warning bell rang, and Minerva let out a sigh. Finally, she was almost done for today.

"Get your things ready, and you may leave."

The students looked at her in surprise.

"Well, get going."

The students gathered their things and left. Minerva walked to her desk and got her things that she needed. She went to her and Albus' rooms and grabbed her traveling cloak.

"Ready to go darling?"

"Albus, you startled me!"

"I'm sorry, darling."

"It's alright. We should really get going."

"Yes, we should."

"And Albus, we really need to tell Harry. I won't be able to hide my stomach much longer, even with oversized robes."

"You're right, Minerva. He really needs to know. When we get back, I'll call him to my office."

"Thank you, now let's get a move on."

Albus chuckled and held out his arm for her. She took it and smiled. They walked down to the Entrance Hall, and then down to the gates. Minerva was a little winded, but she was all right to apparate. They next moment, they were in front of St. Mungo's. Minerva went in first and Albus followed. There was no line, surprisingly, so the two walked to the reception desk.

"We have an appointment with Healer Michaels. I'm Minerva McGonagall."

"Yes, please fill out this form, Healer Michaels will be with you momentarily."

Minerva took the form and sat down to fill it out. When she was finished she magically gave it back to the receptionist. She sat back in her chair and sighed. Albus rested his hand on her stomach.

"Minerva McGonagall."

Minerva looked up and saw a young healer standing in the doorway. She was helped up by Albus and the followed the young man into a room. He pointed to the chairs and Minerva sat down next to Albus.

"Good afternoon, Miss McGonagall."

"Good afternoon."

"Healer Michaels will be with you momentarily. I am just going to run the basic things, temperature, heart rate, blood pressure."

"Alright."

The healer waved his wand over Minerva and got all of his stats.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Healer Michaels will be right in."

"Thank you."

Minerva smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"This feels so strange. I was never once in St. Mungo's with Lily. I was so afraid I would be caught and you would be too."

"It's all right, dearest. You were still taken care of."

A knock on the door and then Healer Michaels was there. She was a tall, but beautiful woman.

"Miss McGonagall, and Headmaster Dumbledore, good to see you. How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm quite well, but of course, I'm quite pregnant."

"Ah, yes. Well, I can say, this is quite a miracle. A woman at your age, no offense, is not usually supposed to have a baby."

"I know. But, I could not help it."

"Yes, yes. Well, let's get on with this then. Can you please get on the examining table?"

Minerva stood up and walked over to the table and sat down. Albus stood at her beside her.

"I'll be doing something like a Muggle ultrasound, but I will not be using a machine. Please lay back."

Minerva did as she was told and lay back on the table. Albus held her hand as the magical gel was placed on her stomach. Michaels ran her wand over Minerva's stomach.

"The baby is healthy, and growing at a normal pace. Headmaster, would you like to see?"

"Yes, I would like that very much."

He stepped beside the Healer and peered at the image before him. He could see the little baby, his baby, inside of Minerva.

"Sh-she's beautiful. Even for being so small."

Minerva smiled at him and held out her hand. Healer Michaels waved her wand and Minerva's stomach was clean. Albus helped her sit up and he kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

Minerva kissed his cheek in turn and the listened to the healer.

"Take it easy, try not to deal with to many stressful situations. No doubt that will be hard to do at Hogwarts, possibly take a few days off every so often. Keep yourself nourished. There's a chance this baby will be born early, just because of your age. To reduce that possibility, relax as much as possible. Any questions?"

"No, and thank you."

"Not a problem. Have a great day. And remember, come back if there are any problems. If not, have regular check ups with Madam Pomfrey."

Minerva nodded and stood up to leave. Albus offered his arm again and she took it. They walked to the reception area and then out the front. They apparated back to Hogwarts and slowly made their way up to the school.

"I could go for a nap right about now."

"Alright, as soon as we get to our rooms, you may take as long a nap as you like."

"Will you lay with me?"

"I must see how the school is getting along. Then I might, but you mustn't forget our meeting with Harry."

"Oh, yes, that's right. It can wait though, until after dinner."

"Of course. Now, get some rest. I'll be back soon enough."

"Alright, and have fun."

Minerva stepped into Albus' rooms and walked to the bedroom. She removed her traveling cloak and hung it in the closet. She took out her hair and brushed through it. She rummaged through hers and Albus' closet and pulled out his purple nightshirt. She took of her dress and slipped the shirt over her head. She let out a satisfied sigh and walked over to the bed. She crawled under the covers and buried her head in the pillow. She rested her hand on her stomach and smiled as she felt the bump. It felt like a small pumpkin. She laughed at her little joke. Within a few minutes, Minerva had fallen asleep with a small smile gracing her lips.

(Later)

"Minerva. Darling. It's time to get up."

"Hmmph."

She rolled onto her back and slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry and Minerva instinctively reached for her glasses. She put them on and looked around.

"Albus, do I have to get up?"

"Yes dear, it's time for dinner and then we have to talk to Harry."

"But I was having the most wonderful dream."

"Hmm, what was it about?"

"You, and me and the little one and Lily and Harry. It was perfect."

She stretched and flipped back the covers.

"Ah, so that's where my pajamas went."

He helped her up and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a kiss on her forehead as she slowly got her energy back.

"Are you awake now?"

"Yes, but why did you wake me?"

"It's almost time for dinner, as I said before."

"Oh, yes, that's right."

She laughed and rested her head on his chest.

"I will help you get ready, if you wish."

"Yes, that would be nice."

He picked out her outfit and laid it across the bed. She took off the nightshirt and draped it across the bed.

"A question for you, my dear."

"Yes?"

"Why did you wear my nightshirt?"

"I wanted to have your presence as I slept. And, mine don't fit as I like them to anymore."

"Oh, well then, you can have it."

She slipped her robes on and then fastened her broach around her neck. She placed her hand on her stomach and then took Albus' hand.

"Let's go. I need to eat something and I need to talk to Harry."

They walked out of the room and down to the Great Hall. Minerva squeezed Albus' arm and then went in before him. She sat down in her spot as Albus walked in. He raised his arms and the food appeared. Minerva piled a little of everything on her plate. She started to eat when Albus reached for her hand.

"Minerva, slow down. You'll get sick."

"Sorry, I was just hungry."

"I know. Please, though I don't want you more sick than you need to be."

"Alright."

She resumed eating but found she lost her appetite. She pushed her plate away and drank some water.

"Minerva, are you alright?"

"I'm not so hungry anymore, that's all."

"Well, then, if you are sure."

"I am. I think I'm going to our rooms. I need to rest a bit."

"Minerva, are you alright? You don't look so well."

"I'm fine."

Minerva's face got paler.

"Are you sure? Minerva you are very pale. Poppy, please come here."

"No, Albus, I'm fine. I-I feel just fine."

Minerva smiled at him but she quickly lost her smile as everything spun around her.

"Minerva!"

Albus grabbed her before she completely fell.

"Al-Albus. I-I don't feel well."

"Sh, I know dear, I know. Just rest. Everything will be alright."

Minerva closed her eyes as blackness engulfed her. Albus lifted her carefully and disappeared through a back door. Poppy followed.

"Albus, what happened?"

"Well, I was just talking to her. She was eating and then she lost her appetite. Then she got pale. And that's when she fell."

Albus and Poppy walked quickly to his office and then his bedroom. When they reached it, he carefully placed Minerva on their bed. He carefully covered her up and gently stroked her cheek.

"Albus, I'll have to examine her, but I think she'll be alright. She might have caught a cold or the flu. Pregnancies can make you less immune to sickness."

Poppy quickly ran her wand over Minerva.

"She'll be fine, she's just got a cold. The baby is fine. But, I want her on bed rest for three weeks. She should wake up soon. Then, I want her to eat something and then I want her to sleep."

"Okay, thank you Poppy. I'll firecall if we need anything."

"Alright, just make sure you do what I told you."

"I will."

He sat next to Minerva on the bed and gently stroked her cheek. He was happy that she was alright, but he was still worried about her.

"Oh, Minerva, why must you be so stubborn?"

"Just because, Albus."

Albus looked at her. Her eyes were still closed but a hint of a smile played across her lips.

"Minerva, I'm being serious. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good?"

"I didn't think it would get bad. I'm sorry, love. I just didn't want to worry you. You would have had me in the hospital wing."

"Well, you aren't going to like what Poppy is making you do."

"What?"

"Bed rest for three weeks."

"No, I won't do it."

"You have to. Minerva, unless you want to hurt the baby."

"Fine."

She burrowed into the pillow deeper, wanting to get away from it all. She really didn't think that her not feeling the greatest would hurt the baby, but now she felt awful. She felt the hot tears prick her eyes and the feeling of a sob came up her throat. She buried deeper into the pillow and let out the sob, spilling tears as it came. Soon she couldn't control it and she was crying into the pillow. She felt Albus' arms around her and she turned into him. She let out another sob, this one louder and almost terrified.

"Shh, Minerva. I'm here. It's alright."

"I-I am s-so af-fraid. Wh-what if th-the baby d-doesn't make i—it."

"Shh, don't say that. The baby will make it. Just calm down. Shh. I'm here for you. Everything will be okay."

She cried into his robes, her slender, pregnant frame shaking with sobs. A knock was heard on the door and Albus quickly went to see who it was.

"Harry?"

"What's wrong with grandma?"

"Harry, she's not feeling well."

"I want to see her."

"I'll see if she's up to it."

He went to check on Minerva and found her asleep again. He kissed her and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Harry is here dear. He wants to see you."

"Let him come. I think it's time we tell him."

Albus went back to Harry and showed him in. Harry walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He took her hand and she smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, Harry, there's something we need to tell you."

"What? Please, don't tell me you are dying."

"No. I'm not. But, well, I'm well, Harry I'm going to have a baby."

Harry stared at her.

"But, I'm sixteen, and that would me its nephew. That's too weird. But, I'm happy for you. I really am. Just as long as I don't loose you like my parents."

"Never, we'd never leave you."

"I love you."

"We love you too, Harry."

He squeezed her hand and then stood.

"Ron and Hermione are waiting for me."

"Harry, please don't tell them yet."

"I won't."

"Thank you."

Minerva smiled at him and then closed her eyes. He walked out and Albus shut the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and crawled in next to Minerva.

"Goodnight, my beautiful lady."

"Goodnight, flatterer."


	9. Bed Rest

Chapter Nine-Bed Rest

Chapter Nine-Bed Rest

Minerva's bedrest went well. She mostly slept and read. Albus came to bring her food and played chess when it allowed. She was nearing the end of her third week, when Harry came to visit.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello."

"What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to see how you were."

"Oh, well it seemed that something was bothering you."

"Well, something is."

"What is it?"

"Well, I like this girl."

"Ginny."

"How did you-?"

"Your grandfather notices these things. And he reports them to me."

"Oh. Well, I want to ask her out."

"Well, then ask her."

"It's not that easy."

"Yes, Harry, it is. All you have to do is ask her. Get her alone and ask her. It isn't that hard. If you wait to long, it will be too late."

Harry nodded and thanked her. He left the room and Minerva lay back in her pillows. She sighed and closed her eyes. She heard a click and the door open and close but she stayed like she was. She heard Albus' feet pad across the floor to the bathroom. She heard the tap running and the splashing of water. Slowly she fell asleep but felt Albus crawl into bed next to her. He gathered her in his arms and she let out a contented sigh.

"It's about time you got back."

"Sorry, but I had some things to do. Like grading your papers and taking care of your classes and making sure everyone at dinner."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being able to take care of half of those things, seeing as they are my responsibility."

"Don't worry about it. I'd rather you be here then out there. I find it comforting knowing that our child is safe and so are you."

Minerva turned to face him and placed her hand on his cheek. She kissed him softly and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He moved his hand to rest on her stomach and rubbed it softly. It was growing and was about the size of a medium pumpkin.

"Albus?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of going back to work. What if something happens? I don't want to risk the life of the baby. I don't think I should go back to work."

"Why dear?"

"I told you, I don't want to risk the life of the baby. I just don't think I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I hope you aren't trying to get out of work."

"Never, Albus. You know that. I just don't think I'm ready."

"Alright."

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She snuggled closer to him and suddenly felt very nervous. She started to pull away and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Minerva, what's the matter?"

"I don't know, Albus. I feel very bad about this."

"Why?"

"I feel bad for not wanting to go back to work. I just don't know if I could."

"I understand, Minerva. And I don't mind at all. I want you and the baby safe. I don't want anything to happen."

"Thank you, Albus. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He pulled her to him and then kissed her head. He rested his hand on her stomach and buried his face into her hair. She let out a contented sigh that turned into a gasp.

"What is it?"

"The baby just kicked."

She turned to him and smiled. She moved his hand onto her stomach where the baby kicked. He waited and stared at her. He felt a little foot come in contact with his hand and his mouth spread into a huge smile. He kissed her full on the mouth and held her close. She cuddled into him and readied herself to sleep.

"I am very happy, Minerva. You have made me very happy."

"And you have made me very, very happy, Albus."

She closed her eyes and let herself relax. Albus rubbed her stomach, hoping the baby would kick again.

"Go to sleep, Albus. We still have five more months to feel the baby kick."

He let out a sigh.

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight."

They fell asleep, completely content.

The next morning, Minerva awoke to Albus softly talking to her stomach.

"What on earth are you doing?"

He looked up at her and then placed a kiss to her stomach.

"Just talking to the little one."

"Oh, and what were you talking about?"

"The theory of Transfiguration."

"Ah, and what did the wee one have to say?"

"Absolutely nothing. I got a little kick and then nothing. I think our daughter has a dislike to the subject."

"Oh, honestly Albus. She's not even fully formed. What do you expect?"

She laughed at him and kissed his cheek. She pushed herself up against the pillows. She placed her hand on her stomach and reached for her glasses.

"Poppy is coming in today. Just to check on me. Would you mind helping me to the bathroom Albus?"

"Of course not."

He threw back the covers and got out of bed. He went to the other side of the bed and moved her feet over the edge. He slowly helped her up. Her legs were a little wobbly from being in bed for so long. She leaned into him as they walked to the bathroom. Albus helped her undress and started the bath.

"Albus, would you please sit with me in the bath?"

"Of course dear."

He took of his pajamas and held her to him. As the bath filled the room filled with a warm steam. Albus slid into the water and helped Minerva in to sit in front of him. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. He grabbed a sponge and a bit of lavender soap and started to wash her body. When he was done, Minerva shivered.

"Albus, the water's a bit cold. We should be getting out."

"You are right, my dear."

He pushed her forward and then stepped out of the tub. He grabbed a towel wrapped it around himself. He then grabbed a towel for Minerva and then helped her up. She tucked in the towel and then turned into Albus' arms. He helped her and she let out a sigh. He led her to the bedroom and sat her on the bed. He grabbed her a set of light blue robes, freshly laundered and breathable. He also grabbed her a pair of underwear and a bra. She took off her towel and stepped into her things. As she sat on the bed, she let out a sigh. Albus fluffed the pillows up and helped her lean into them. She yawned and closed her eyes. Albus tucked a loose strand of slightly wet hair behind her ear. She let out a content sigh. He sat next to her and took her hand. She squeezed his in return but let him hold hers as she drifted off to a light sleep. Albus tucked the blankets around her and walked to the sitting room. He went to Minerva's desk and corrected some papers. A knock at the door was heard shortly after. Albus went to get it and found Poppy waiting outside.

"Hello Poppy."

"Hello, Albus. I'm here to see Minerva."

"She's sleeping but I'm sure she'll be happy to wake up for you."

He showed her to the bedroom and then went to the sitting room. Poppy gently woke Minerva.

"Minerva?"

"Hmm?"

"Wake up. I have to give you a check up."

Minerva groaned, but opened her eyes.

"Poppy, I'm so tired. Why'd you have to wake me up?"

"I have to give you a check up. Now, please sit up."

"Like I can. Albus has been helping me these past few weeks. I try to get up myself, but I just can't."

"Alright, I'll help you."

Poppy wrapped her arm around Minerva's shoulders and helped her sit up. She checked Minerva's vitals and then checked the baby.

"Looks like things are doing alright. I still think you need your rest. I don't want you to over work yourself."

"Well, I've talked to Albus and I am not going back to work for a while. I just don't feel like I should."

"Goodness me! Minerva is choosing to get out of work!"

"Yes, Poppy, I am. I am worried for the safety of the baby. I just don't think I should go back just yet."

"Well, I'm pleased with your decision. I may have had to put you back on bed rest. Knowing you, you would have overworked yourself. So, how have things been?"

"Well, just fine, I suppose. I feel awfully horrible for Albus. He's been having to teach my classes and do the Headmaster duties. I don't know if it's good idea that I stay here, but I just don't feel very comfortable with going back."

"I understand completely, Minerva."

"And so do I, love."

Minerva looked to the door and saw Albus standing there. He smiled at her and pushed himself from the door frame. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He took Minerva's hand and squeezed it.

"You can stay in bed for as long as you want. If need be, I will get a substitute. Minerva, I love you, and I do not want you to endanger yourself or the child. Just rest now. We will talk about this later."

She nodded and Poppy stood to leave.

"Thank you, Poppy."

"No problem at all. Now get some sleep. And eat a little something."

Minerva smiled and situated herself into the bed. Albus pulled the covers up to her chin. He placed a kiss on her forehead and cradled her head in his hand. She smiled at him and then closed her eyes.

"I love you, Minerva."

"I love you too."

Albus smoothed down her hair. She sighed and leaned into Albus' touch. Moments later she was asleep. Albus stood up and changed into something more comfortable for bed. He had a house elf bring up a mug of hot chocolate and he sat by the fire to read. It was only dinner time, but, Albus didn't want to go. He had the house elves bring him and Minerva some of the food from tonight. When it arrived, he woke Minerva and sat her up. He brought the food to the bed and levitated it so they could eat. Minerva was rather hungry so she ate a bit.

When they were finished, Albus vanished the tray. He pulled Minerva into his arms. She cuddled into him and took his hand. He stroked her stomach and kissed the top of her head.

"My Minerva. I can't wait for you to give birth. I'll be there the whole time."

"You better be. I may not forgive you for it."

She smiled at him.

"I promise I will."

He held her closer and Minerva let out a sigh. Albus continued stroking her stomach. It soothed her and she slowly closed her eyes. She let herself drift off to dreamland. Albus shifted her carefully into the bed and covered her up. He kissed her forehead and scooted down beneath the covers and held Minerva close. He fell asleep soon after.

A/N: OK people, I won't update until I get a few new reviews. I need something to keep me going! Enjoy this chapter.


	10. Soon and Very Soon

A/N: Okay, so I lied

**A/N: Okay, so I lied. I decided to post more chapters. I don't mind that you don't review but it's nice to get told your story is good or bad and what can be changed. Now on to the story.**

Chapter Ten-Soon and Very Soon

(Three months Later)

Only two months were left until Minerva would give birth. She had not gone back to teaching. She had not thought it wise, but she had done the grading and helped Albus with his work.

She sat in her bed and looked over a letter from the Ministry. It was almost time for bed and Albus had not come back from his office. She let out a frustrated sigh. It was no use poring over this knowing Albus wasn't here. She threw back her covers and slowly got out of bed. She placed her hand on her swollen belly and slowly walked out of her bedroom. She walked to the sitting room and went to the door to Albus' office. She pushed it open slowly and peered in. Albus was scribbling furiously away at something. She pushed the door open farther.

"Albus?"

He hadn't heard her. She walked into the office and walked to his desk and stood beside him with her hands on her hips.

"Albus."

"Minerva, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you."

"Why? You should be in bed."

"No, you should too. So get up and come to bed."

She glared at him. He melted under her gaze and stood up.

"Alright."

He took her hand and allowed her to lead him to their rooms. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Albus sat beside her.

He rested his hand on her stomach and rubbed it. They baby's foot made contact with his hand and he smiled. Minerva placed her hand over Albus'. The baby kicked again.

"Let's get to bed, Albus."

"Yes, let's."

He pulled back the covers and they slipped under them. Albus pulled Minerva to him and she snuggled into him. At least she tried, what with her belly protruding. Albus stroked her stomach and whispered to her.

"I am very proud of you, my Minerva."

"Why?"

"Because you've done so well. You've never panicked all through your pregnancy."

"I've been through it before, Albus."

"Yes, but, the doctors even said that you might deliver early and the baby might not make it."

"Albus, don't."

Her eyes glistened with tears.

"I'm sorry, Minerva."

He held her and kissed her head.

"It's alright, Albus. I just don't want to think about that right now."

"I understand."

She nodded into his chest and closed her eyes. He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Let's sleep, Albus. Please."

"Of course darling."

He kissed her one last time and closed his eyes for sleep.

(One Month Later)

Minerva sat on the window seat in her bedroom and looked out at the vast grounds. It was near sunset now and Minerva stared at the lake as it shone with the colors. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She rested her hands on her stomach. She had one month left until she gave birth. One month and her precious bundle of joy would be with her in the world. She looked around her rooms and noticed Albus' dressing robe laying across the bed. He hadn't come back from his meeting at the Ministry yet. She slid off the window seat and went into the bathroom. She decided a bath would do nicely. She turned on the water and poured some lavender soap in. She undressed and slowly sank into the water. Her baby kicked and she rested her hand on her stomach.

"Settle, wee one. I'm here. I'll be here for you always."

She let out a sigh and rested her head on the edge of the bath. She was exhausted and found the water relaxing her. She closed her eyes. She soon found herself falling asleep in the tub. Her head rested against the edge of the tub.

She didn't hear Albus coming into their rooms. He looked for Minerva and found her laying in the tub, fast asleep. He smiled to himself. He drained the tub and took Minerva out and dried her off. He changed her into a nightgown and lay her on the bed. She mumbled his name and turned on her side.

"Oh, Minerva, you are exhausted."

He kissed her cheek and went to wash himself up. He changed into his pajamas crawled into bed next to Minerva. He pulled her close and kissed her head. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

At about two-thirty in the morning on April twenty-first Albus was awakened by Minerva's tossing and turning. He sat up and reached for her.

"Minerva, darling, what is it?"

She gasped and sat up. She let out a little yelp.

"Al-Albus. The baby, it's coming. NOW!"

**A/N: I know it's short, but it had a bit of writers block when I wrote it. Seriously though, reviews are nice. And if you've read ahead at , let me know. I'll then post the rest of the chapters on and get on with the new stuff.**


	11. The Baby!

A/N: Here's another chapter

A/N: Here's another chapter. There will be many more, so don't count on an ending just yet. I appreciate those who reviewed. Thanks so much. I hope you will all review again.

Chapter Eleven- The baby

Albus jumped out of bed and threw back the covers. Minerva's nightgown was soaked.

"Get Poppy."

Albus nodded and flooed to Poppy. They came back, Poppy's med bag in hand.

"Alright, Minerva. We've done this once, let's do it again."

Minerva moaned and lay back against the pillows.

"Albus, I need you to get me some warmed towels and wet rags."

Albus went to the bathroom and soaked some rags and warmed some towels. He brought them back out to the bedroom where Minerva was panting and red in the face.

"Breath, Minerva, breath. It won't be for a while. Just breath."

Minerva slumped back in the pillows and closed her eyes. Albus set the things on the table and went to Minerva.

"Albus."

She gasped.

"Poppy, this doesn't feel right. Something's wrong, I can tell."

"Just relax, Min. If you're stressed, the baby won't make it. Breath deep and slow."

Albus took Minerva's hand and kissed her forehead.

"Shh, Minerva. Do as she says."

"I'm trying. It hurts."

"Shh, it's all right. Try not to think about it."

Minerva took a deep breath and lay back against the pillows. Albus pushed her forward a bit and crawled in behind Minerva. She squeezed his hand and lay back against him.

"Okay, Minerva. I've checked the vitals of the baby and everything seems to be in order. We just have to wait for your contractions to speed up. I'd give you a potion but it might harm you and the baby."

"Thank you, Poppy."

Minerva closed her eyes and inhaled Albus' scent. It took away the pained feeling in her stomach for a moment. She sat for about 15 minutes before another contraction hit. She cried out in pain and arched her back.

"Alright, Minerva. Breath. Albus, placed your index and middle finger at the base of her spine and apply light pressure. It will help some pain."

Albus did as he was told and Minerva seemed to calm a bit. She took a deep breath and let it out through gritted teeth. She groaned as the pain stopped.

"It hurts."

"I know, shh, darling, I know."

"No—you—don't. Curse you for doing this to me!"

"Now, Minerva, just breath. Albus is only trying to help."

Sweat made her hair cling to her face. Albus got a cool rag and dabbed her forehead. A contraction hit her again and she cried out.

"Breath, just breath. Just a few more minutes and the baby will be ready to come out."

Minerva rested against Albus and slowly breathed.

"Alright, Minerva, my readings are exact. You should be having a contraction in about five seconds. Then you'll push."

Minerva cried out but focused on pushing as Poppy told her to. She squeezed Albus' hand and leaned forward.

"Okay, breath."

Minerva did and waited. She felt the familiar sensation of movement in her as she had with Lily.

"She's coming."

Minerva pushed and pushed.

"Stop, Minerva, she's out. She's out!"

Minerva fell back against Albus exhausted. The room was growing fuzzy and Poppy's voice was getting quiet. She heard Albus call her name but only just. Everything went black and she had only one thought.

'I didn't get to see my baby, now I'm going to die.'

"We're losing her. Albus lay her on the bed and take the baby."

Albus did and carefully held his daughter. He didn't look at her, he wanted Minerva to see her first. Poppy ran spell after spell and Minerva's color came back and her breathing was even.

"She's stable. She'll wake up in a few minutes. There was some internal bleeding and it was filling her vital organs. She'll need a lot of rest. Teaching is off limits for a while."

"Thank you, Poppy."

"Not a problem. I have to get back to the infirmary. Let me know when you have a name for the baby and I'll get the birth certificate ready."

"Alright."

He walked over to the bed. Minerva was starting to stir.

"Minerva. Minerva, wake up."

"Am—Am I dead?"

"No. No, my darling. You are perfectly well. Come, open your eyes and see your baby."

Minerva blinked a few times and then looked to Albus. She pushed herself up and leaned against the pillows. Albus handed her the little pink bundle that he had been holding. Tears poured from her eyes as she stared into the round face of her newborn babe.

"My baby, our baby. Albus, whatever shall we call her?"

"Whatever you decide."

She smiled and stroked the soft cheek with a finger.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Kendra Marie McGonagall-Dumbledore."

"It's perfect. She's perfect. And I'm so glad you're okay."

"As am I. I thought of one thing as I lost it. I thought I'd never see her."

"But you made it and now, you can see her all you like."

"Albus, what happened?"

"You had internal bleeding. Poppy managed to stop it in time. And, she said you can't go back to work for a long while."

"What will the students think?"

"That you are just very sick. That is all I will say and that is all anyone else will say."

"Who will teach my classes?"

"I will find a substitute."

"Albus, what about Harry?"

"I will have him come after breakfast. Which reminds me, it's only 3 in the morning dear. Get some sleep. I have the basinet ready for Elizabeth at the foot of the bed."

"Okay, thank you Albus."

"I love you, Minerva."

She smiled and lay down in the bed. She fell asleep within seconds. Albus smiled and lay his newborn baby in her bed. He stroked her cheek with his long finger and then went to lay with Minerva. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

Albus awoke when he heard Minerva's voice singing. She held Elizabeth in her arms and was swaying back and forth as his daughter suckled from her mother's breast. Albus sat up and then got out of bed and went to Minerva.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning, Albus. I've just sent Harry a letter."

"Good, good. And how is our darling daughter this wonderful morning?"

"Just fine. At the moment, eating."

"I can see."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Shall I get you some breakfast?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Alright then."

He summoned a house elf and told it to bring fruits and a breakfast of pancakes and bacon. Minerva wrapped Elizabeth in a blanket and placed her in her bassinet. Albus placed a kiss on her cheek and held out a chair for her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired and hungry. I'm rather sore too."

"Well, you'll have to take a nap this afternoon then."

"Yes, I suppose I will."

A pop announced the arrival of their food. Minerva helped herself to some pancakes and a side of fruits.

"Binky is also bringing the paper for yous."

"Thank you, Binky."

Albus took the paper and unfolded it. When he saw the front page, he closed the paper quickly and placed it on the floor.

"Anything interesting in the paper, love."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Can I see it?"

"Why don't you eat?"

"I would like to see the paper, Albus."

"Minerva, darling, you need to eat."

"Albus, let me see the paper. Now."

He did and focused on the meal in front of him. Minerva unfolded the paper and looked at the front page. A loud gasp escaped her lips.

"I can't believe them! Look at this."

"I saw it dear."

_QUESTIONS ARISE AS TO WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE DEPUTY HEAD OF HOGWARTS_

_Many have been wondering what has been wrong with the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. No one seems to know what illness has befallen the esteemed woman. Any questions that have been asked have yet to be answered. We took the liberty of questioning a few of the Hogwarts students. One in particular, Draco Malfoy, gave us an in depth opinion._

"_I think the Professor has been hiding something from all of us. She's been gone for most of the year now. I think she's got some secret affair that turned bad and ended with her having some loser's child. Well if that's the case, where's the Gryffindor courage that everyone says she's got. And if that's not it, well no one knows."_

_We may never know, of course. We tried to question Mr. Harry Potter, but he was keeping a closed mouth on the subject which makes us believe he knows. We won't know for sure until we can get a comment from Professor McGonagall herself. Until next time, this is Rita Skeeter with the inside scoop._

"The nerve of that woman. What on earth does she think she's doing? Prying into my private life. And Mr. Malfoy, he must receive detention or something."

"Minerva, calm down, please, you'll wake Elizabeth."

"Oh, Albus, it's all snowballing back to us. We thought we'd make it work, but it just isn't."

"What are you talking about, darling? It is working."

"But all these rumors, they make it so hard."

"I know darling, soon, Voldemort will be gone and we will tell the world."

"But, Albus, I'll never be able to tell the world about Elizabeth. She'll grow up distanced from me and you."

"Oh, Minerva, I wish there was something I could do."

"I know, darling, I know, but there isn't. And I'm sorry, I'll try not to get my emotions in control of me."

"Alright darling, now eat up and we'll make things work."

Minerva nodded, not sure what Albus had in mind. Albus meanwhile had a plan brewing in his brain. Minerva finished her breakfast and checked on Elizabeth. Albus retired to his office and Minerva took a nap. Elizabeth cried out later and Minerva went to her. She fed her and then cuddled her in the large bed.

Albus sat in his office working nonstop. He had a plan to destroy Voldemort. It was, to him, simple and would be easy to execute. He called to Alastor over the Floo network and told him.

"Albus, this is rather risky."

"I know, but I have to. It's tearing every thing apart. Everyone's life, everything."

"All right. I'll get the team together and we'll do it."

"Thank you, Alastor. Now, I've got business to attend to. Mr. Potter will be joining me shortly for a meeting."

"I'll contact you as soon as we are ready."

Albus nodded as Alastor left through the fire. He got up and went to check on Minerva. She was curled in bed with Elizabeth beside her, fast asleep. Albus smiled and went back to his office.

A knock sounded at the door and Albus waved his hand to open it.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hello."

"Well, I have some things to talk to you about before we go and visit your grandmother and someone new."

"Someone new?"

"Yes, our daughter was born this morning Harry."

"Well, congratulations."

"Thank you. Now, on to business. Harry, I've set up a team that leaves tonight to destroy Voldemort. I'm welcoming you to come along. Your grandmother must not know about it."

"When do we leave?"

"Right after dinner."

"Alright. I'll bring my invisibility cloak."

"Okay, now, let's go visit your grandmother. I must warn you, she's a bit exhausted and she's not feeling well. She had internal bleeding when she gave birth and it harmed her organs. She will need rest and no stress."

"Okay. What's my new "aunt's" name?"

"Elizabeth Kendra Marie McGonagall-Dumbledore."

"Long name, but very beautiful."

"Yes."

"Well, let's go."

Albus chuckled and led Harry to his rooms.

"She was asleep when I last checked on her. Let me take a peek and I'll let you know."

Albus walked to the bedroom and opened the door. He found Minerva sitting in bed, rocking Elizabeth.

"Minerva, Harry's here."

She looked up and Albus was startled to see tears streaming down her face.

"Minerva! What is it?"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, Albus. I w-was just thinking and I c-can't believe we have a little b-baby."

"Oh, Minerva. I know how you feel. But darling, Harry is here and I think he might be a little bit worried to see you crying."

She chuckled and wiped away her tears.

"I suppose you are right. Let me just get changed."

"Alright, we'll wait."

Minerva climbed slowly out of bed and placed Elizabeth in her bassinet. She went to her wardrobe and found a simple outfit. It was a spring dress that fell to just above her ankles. It hugged her form, but revealed nothing. She put her tartan throw around her shoulders and went to sit in the bed. She took a deep breath and redid her hair in a braid. She waved her hand and the bed was made. Elizabeth started to whimper, so Minerva went to her.

"Hush, little one, mummy's here."

Elizabeth quieted at the sound of Minerva's soft voice. Minerva smiled to herself and then set to rearranging the blankets in the bassinet. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

Albus' head poked around the door and then he opened it. Harry followed Albus with a small package in his hands. He smiled warmly at Minerva and she smiled back at him.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hello. Congratulations! I, uh, got you something from Hogsmeade the other day."

He handed her the package and she thanked him. She unwrapped it and smiled. Inside was a pair of baby socks with kittens running around on them.

"Thank you, Harry. It's perfect."

"I know how much you like cats, so I thought I'd get the baby something with cats."

"Thank you. I'm sure Elizabeth will love them."

Minerva lay the socks in the bassinet and embraced Harry.

"Now, have a look. She's fast asleep now, but I'm sure she'd like to be held by you."

Harry went to the bassinet and peered inside.

"She's so tiny."

"Yes, she was born a month early, but she's so perfect."

"I agree. Can I hold her?"

"Of course."

Harry gently picked Elizabeth up and sat on the edge of the bed. Minerva sat beside him, wincing slightly. He took notice.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm terribly sore."

"Oh. Well, you should get some rest. I think grandpa and I can take care of Elizabeth for a while."

"I'd really like that, but she's not on the bottle. And she's only a few hours old."

"Oh, I understand. Well, I'll put her back to bed and leave."

"No, don't leave just yet. I haven't seen you in a while Harry. Please, stay and talk."

"Alright, I will. How are you feeling?"

"I'm rather tired but I am so overjoyed! I'm very glad that Elizabeth made it into this world unharmed."

"Yes, that is a wonderful thing."

"But, I'm rather saddened that she is an illegitimate child. She was born out of wedlock and once Albus and I are able to tell the world about us, I hate to think of what everyone would say."

Harry took her hand in his and smiled at her.

"It won't be all that bad, honestly. If anyone makes big a deal it will be Rita Skeeter, and I know how to handle her. Besides, no one really believes her stories any way."

"And, Minerva, I would never let anyone say anything about you or Elizabeth. Please, try not to think about it too much."

"I won't."

Minerva let out a sigh and leaned back against some of her pillows. She closed her eyes and relaxed a bit. Albus started to talk to Harry and she soon felt herself slip off to sleep. She felt Albus move her so she was lying more comfortably in the bed. Harry smiled and placed kiss on her cheek.

"Sleep well, grandma."

She quirked her lips and then buried her head into the pillow. Albus walked Harry out of the room and came back to the bed, Elizabeth in his arms. He smiled down at his fiancé and then at his daughter. She gurgled as she looked back at him. He chuckled. Minerva turned a bit in her sleep and was facing away from Albus. He decided to join his wife in bed for a little while. He carefully placed Elizabeth in the space between the pillows and crawled into the bed next to her. Minerva's hand instinctively reached for Elizabeth and Albus smiled. Minerva gave a little contented sigh as she slept and curled her fingers in the baby's blanket. Albus marveled at the bond between them already. Elizabeth closed her little eyes and buried her head into her pink blanket. Albus lay his head back into his own pillow and closed his eyes. Soon, the entire Dumbledore family was fast asleep.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep checking for the next one, but while you wait, drop a review!


	12. Defeat

A/N: mmadjane, thanks for sticking with the story and all of you others

A/N: mmadjane, thanks for sticking with the story and all of you others. Without your support, I wouldn't continue. Now on to the chapter.

Chapter Twelve- Defeat

Albus awoke around four o'clock that same afternoon. He looked to his left and saw Minerva cuddling with Elizabeth and quietly singing to her.

'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

You make me happy when skies are gray.

You'll never know dear, how much I love you.

So please don't take my sunshine away.'

Elizabeth cooed and Minerva gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Albus smiled and rolled over to face the two of them.

"Hello, loves."

"Hello, Albus."

"How are you?"

"Still tired."

"Ah, yes. Well, I must be getting ready for dinner. I'll have a house elf send up some food for you in a little while as well."

Albus walked to the bathroom and freshened himself up a bit and then came back out. Minerva was still lying in bed holding Elizabeth.

"Ah, Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"I'm very sorry, but I must leave for a while tonight. I'm not sure how long it will take, but I'll try to be quick."

"And where, may I ask, are you going?"

"I have some important Order/Ministry business to attend to."

"What is it?"

"Minerva, don't worry, I'm just going out for a bit."

"Albus, I'm sorry, but with this war going on, I can't help but be worried for you."

"I know darling, I know. I promise, I will come back in one piece."

"All right, but please for me, be careful."

He bent down and kissed her on the lips and then pulled back with a smile.

"I will be so careful, darling, that it will be as if I was never anywhere."

"Sure."

He placed his hand on the side of Elizabeth's head and gently kissed her on the forehead. He looked down at her precious face and said a silent prayer for safe return to his to beloved girls.

Minerva looked at him, waiting for something.

"I love you, Minerva. So very much."

"And I you. Please, try not to get yourself hurt or even killed. You can't do that to Harry, Elizabeth, or even me."

Albus looked down at his fiancée, tears forming at the edges of his eyes.

"I won't. I could never leave you."

Albus smiled again and placed a single, lasting kiss on her lips. He gave a last look at Elizabeth.

"I'll see you later, darling."

"Goodbye."

Minerva cuddled Elizabeth to her chest and let a lone tear fall.

"Please be safe, Albus."

Elizabeth whimpered and nudged her head against Minerva's breast.

"All right, little one, just a moment."

Minerva unbuttoned the top portion of her dress and let Elizabeth latch on to her. She suckled greedily. Minerva stroked her head as she watched her daughter nurse. A few moments later, Minerva switched her to the other side. When Elizabeth was done, Minerva wrapped her in a blanket and placed her in her bassinet. Minerva went into the bathroom and showered. She then went back to the bedroom to await dinner.

Meanwhile, down in the Great Hall, Albus was going through the plan in his head. He ate little and most of the time, his thoughts drifted to Minerva and Elizabeth.

Before he left, he made a few announcements.

"I have a few announcements to make before we adjourn for bed. First off, I am leaving for a while tonight, so I have put Professor Flitwick in charge. Second, I'm sure many of you have been wondering where Professor McGonagall has been. I'm sorry to say that she has been very ill. At first, she had been poisoned by Umbridge. Then she got a cold. Now she is very weak and has suffered from some internal bleeding. Despite what the Daily Prophet has said, she is only sick and is in need of a lot of rest."

His last words were directed at Draco Malfoy who covered his face and looked away.

"However, we expect her back by next year. That is all, goodnight."

Albus waited to leave the Great Hall until the majority of the students were gone. The teachers in the Order came up to him.

"Well, when are we going to leave?"

"Soon. Just give me a few moments to collect myself."

Albus closed his eyes and thought about his family.

"I'm sorry, I have to do something. Wait in the entrance hall."

Albus ran to his rooms with and idea ready to go. He fire-called a bonder and got Minerva. He told her to dress in a nice set of robes and to come into his office.

"Thank you, darling. But I must do this before I leave. It will weigh heavily on my mind know you aren't my wife."

The bonder cast the spell but frowned.

"It seems that you two are already bonded."

"What?"

"Yes, for about forty years now. I can cast a renewal spell."

"Yes, please. Minerva, I think I know how we are bonded and her name is Lily."

Minerva nodded and took Albus' hands. The spell was cast and the two of them met in a passionate kiss. Albus ran his fingers through Minerva's long hair and then pulled back.

"I must going, darling wife. But take care for I will be back soon."

They met in one last kiss and Albus departed. Minerva walked into the bedroom, a smile on her face. She went to Elizabeth's bassinet and picked her up.

"Oh, my darling, you weren't born out of wedlock after all."

Elizabeth cooed and Minerva kissed her softly on the head. As Minerva cradled her little baby, Elizabeth nuzzled her head against Minerva's breast.

"Hungry?"

Minerva unbuttoned the top half of her robes and helped Elizabeth latch on.

When Minerva was done feeding Elizabeth, a house elf came and brought her some food. Minerva sat at the little table and ate a meal of turkey and potatoes. She went to change Elizabeth's diaper and then gave her a bath. Minerva remembered bathing Lily so she transfigured her sink into a shallow basin with a soft bottom for Elizabeth's comfort. She filled the basin with lukewarm water and gently laid Elizabeth in. She kicked and squirmed in the liquid but soon was cooing at Minerva. Minerva gently washed her baby and carefully dried her off.

"There, is that better?"

Elizabeth gurgled and waved her fist. Minerva ran her hand along Elizabeth's head and smiled down at her. Elizabeth curled into the clean blanket her mother had wrapped around her and scrunched into a ball. Minerva laughed and cuddled her close.

"Still want to be close, little one?"

Minerva went over to her bed and crawled under the covers. She let out a sigh as her thoughts drifted to Albus.

"Please, lord, let him be okay."

Elizabeth let out a yawn and Minerva snuggled her closer. The two Dumbledore women fell asleep that night cuddled together.

Albus came back down to the Entrance Hall and saw a majority of the Order standing there.

"What are you all doing here?"

Alastor walked to Albus.

"Albus, we thought it would be best to start here, get a plan started and then act."

"I have a plan and if you would have listened to what I told you, it would have worked out just fine. Now listen, everyone. Severus, I want you to go ahead, scout out everything and anything. You know the area the best. Everyone else, spread out. I will take Harry with me. He is the one that must defeat Voldemort. Everyone, move out."

Albus stayed behind while everyone left the castle. Harry waited with him.

"Are you ready, Harry?"

"Yes, I think so."

"I want you to know, Harry, that whatever happens, I love you, and your grandmother loves you."

"I know."

Harry looked up at Albus and smiled. He felt odd and Albus quickly fixed that. He gave Harry a warm, caring hug. Harry buried his face into the soft robes of his grandfather.

"I love you, grandpa."

"I love you, too. Now, let's get going."

They left the school together, Harry covered by his invisibility cloak and Albus walking beside him.

They arrived at the Riddle Mansion, everyone at a post. Albus and Harry stood at the gates. Severus walked down from inside, quietly opened the gates for them and then left them open so people could get in when the signal was shown. Harry took Albus' hand and they walked. It was easy getting past everyone, because Severus had taken care of them. They reached the parlor and Albus slid open the door. He found Voldemort standing over the fireplace. He spun around, surprised.

Albus cast a stunning spell but Voldemort deflected it.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"We will finish this Tom. Here and now. You have messed things up for too long."

They began to duel. Harry stood patiently beneath his invisibility cloak waiting for the right moment. Albus stepped back after a well-aimed spell. Harry threw off his cloak and cast the Killing Curse. It hit Voldemort right in the chest. His eyes stared at them for a few moments, and then he fell. Dead and never to return. Albus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled but suddenly, he fell. He let out a cry.

"Grandpa! What is it?"

He saw blood seeping from a wound on Albus' side.

"Hold on, I'll get help."

Albus nodded and attempted to stop the bleeding. He gathered his robes around him and placed them on the wound. He heard people coming.

"We must take him to St. Mungo's," they said.

"No. I won't go there. Take me Hogwarts."

They did and carefully placed him in a bed in the infirmary. Poppy came bustling to him and gasped.

"Albus, what happened?"

"I was hit, please, tell Minerva. I want her here."

Poppy nodded and ran to the Dumbledore's rooms. She found Minerva fast asleep with Elizabeth in her arms. She gently shook her awake.

"Minerva, dear, it's Albus."

Minerva stood up quickly and stared at Poppy.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"He's hurt. He asked for you."

Minerva nodded and ran from the room. Elizabeth was in her arms.

"Minerva! Wait! Come back, you can't run like that, you'll hurt yourself."

Minerva didn't slow, she kept running. She stopped outside the infirmary, pushed open the doors and stepped inside. Elizabeth was starting to whimper, but Minerva shushed her with a finger. She saw Albus lying in a bed, a bandage wrapped around his upper body. He looked up at Minerva and smiled. She broke into a run. Tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Albus, oh Albus."

She sat at the edge of his bed, kissing his face. Elizabeth whimpered more. Albus looked down and then held out his arms for her. Minerva gently placed their daughter into his arms. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Oh, Albus, you bloody fool! You said you weren't going to get hurt. What on earth did you do?"

He reached up to her face and placed a kiss on her lips.

"My darling, Voldemort is gone. We are free."

Minerva stared at him, not sure of what to think. She couldn't think though, suddenly, her body felt like it was on fire. She cried out.

"Minerva!"

Poppy came in huffing, but caught site of Minerva and ran to her. She caught her just as she fell of the bed. Albus made to get off the bed, but Poppy scolded him.

"Stay. I have her."

Minerva was out cold when Poppy placed her in a bed.

"Oh, Minerva, I warned you."

Poppy carefully cast spells on Minerva. She put her on IVs and made sure she was stable. She then walked back over to Albus. He was calming Elizabeth.

"She's stable. Running down here caused her to relapse. She needs lots of rest. And so do you. Give me Elizabeth and I'll feed her."

"And just how do you suggest you'll do that?"

"A bottle."

"No. Minerva would not want that at all. She would want Elizabeth to be breastfed and I for one agree with her."

Poppy crossed her arms but gave in.

"Alright. I suppose this will have to work somehow. I do believe I gave Minerva breast pump, do you know if she used it?"

"She did, and the milk is down in the kitchens with the house elves."

"I'll go get some, then you can feed Elizabeth."

Albus nodded and held Elizabeth as he waited for Poppy to get her bottle.

"Oh my little one."

He tickled her face with his beard. She let out a giggle and waved her arms. Albus looked at the clock on the wall of the teacher's room and saw that it was midnight.

"Two and a half more hours, little one, and you will be day old."

He leaned back against the pillow. He looked over at Minerva. She was breathing slowly. IVs protruded from her hand while magic swirled around her to keep her stable. Elizabeth nuzzled against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I can't feed you that way."

She whimpered and nuzzled against him again. He allowed her to.

Poppy came bustling in, a bottle in her hand. She handed it to Albus who gently guided it to Elizabeth's mouth. She suckled from it greedily. Albus smiled down at her and then turned his attention to Poppy. She was busy checking Minerva.

"How is she?"

"She's better. I'm not sure how long she'll be out. It won't be longer than a day though."

Albus nodded. He looked down at Elizabeth and then took the bottle. He gently burped her and then gave her a bit more milk. She fell asleep a little while later. Albus cuddled her close, tracing her face with his finger. He would glance at Minerva every now and then, hoping she would wake. He settled down into the pillows, careful of Elizabeth and closed his eyes. He didn't want to fall asleep, but he was so tired from the battle that he did.

Later

Albus awoke to a cry from Elizabeth. She nuzzled against him, whimpering ever so slightly. He called a house elf to get him a bottle and then fed her. He really had no idea how Minerva could get up in the middle of the night to feed her. He was so tired. He looked over at Minerva. She seemed better from when he last saw her; more relaxed. He looked down at Elizabeth. She had her eyes closed, but she still suckled at the bottle.

"My Elizabeth, you are too perfect."

She gurgled around the bottle. When she was finished he burped her. He then checked her diaper, finding it wet then changing it. He wrapped her in a blanket and settled back down into the pillows. He held her close singing softly. She settled down to sleep. Albus fell back asleep shortly after.

A/N: There is more to come. Much more.


	13. The Aftermath

Chapter 13- The Aftermath

Chapter 13- The Aftermath

Minerva awoke the next morning feeling stiff and sore. She wasn't quite sure where she was. She looked around and found she was in the infirmary. A glow surrounded her. She looked to her right and saw Albus fast asleep with Elizabeth in his arms. She smiled and then settled herself again. She was rather tired, but she wasn't quite ready to sleep. She heard Poppy coming and she cleared her throat.

"Oh, Minerva! Good, you're awake."

"I'm so tired, Poppy."

"Yes, you would be after last night."

"Albus . . . how is Albus?"

"He's fine. Now that he is bandaged he is fine. He was hit by a stray spell."

"And Elizabeth?"

"Fine as well. She was bottle fed last night. But I'm sure she would like her mother."

Minerva smiled and waited for Poppy to get Elizabeth. She held out her arms and then unbuttoned her gown. Elizabeth latched on straight away. Poppy left them alone to wake Albus. She gently shook his shoulder until her roused.

"Albus, Minerva is awake. Please, take it easy. I don't want a repeat of last night."

Albus nodded and slowly got out of bed. He walked over to Minerva and smiled. She was gently tracing the curves of Elizabeth's face.

"You cease to amaze me, Minerva."

She looked up. A smile played on her lips.

"How so?"

"You are so beautiful, it makes me fall in love with you all over again. And when you have a child in your arms, it just makes it double."

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I am. I'm sorry, I was just so worried about you. Poppy told me you were hurt. I came running."

"I understand. Now, as soon as you are finished with Elizabeth, I think the Dumbledore family needs some cuddle time."

"Cuddle time, Albus? Really, how much more of a child could you be like?"

She laughed at him and then gently switched Elizabeth to her other breast. Albus stared transfixed on Minerva's perfectly rounded breasts. She caught him looking and scolded him mildly.

"Albus, that's enough."

He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. Poppy came over.

"Harry Potter is here to see you. Shall I let him in?"

"Just a moment, Poppy. Let me finish feeding Elizabeth."

Poppy nodded and walked away. Minerva let Elizabeth finish eating. Albus sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his daughter's face.

"She's perfect, in every way."

"Yes, Albus, she is."

Elizabeth finished, and Minerva burped her.

"There we go."

Minerva pulled Elizabeth to her cuddling her and rocking ever so slightly. Albus got in the bed, holding Minerva to him as she held Elizabeth. Poppy had let Harry in and he walked over to the bed. With clever wand work, Albus enlarged the bed to fit them all in. He patted the spot next to himself. Harry walked cautiously over and then sat next the Albus. He inched closer to Albus, seeking his comfort. Albus wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"How are you, Harry?"

"Fine, I suppose. I'm feeling a little out of it."

"Duels do that to Harry."

"How are you feeling, your side?"

"It's better, should be healed up in a few days."

"Good, and grandma, how about you? Madam Pomfrey said you passed out last night."

"I over did it a bit, Harry. I was terribly worried about your grandfather, and my organs couldn't handle it. I'll be better in a few weeks. Once everything heals up I'll be just fine."

"That's good, I'd hate for you to be sick over the summer."

She nodded.

"Yes, that wouldn't be very fun. I could do with some fresh air."

Albus smiled down at his wife and daughter, pulling Harry closer to him. Harry didn't object, he instead, wrapped his arm around Albus' waist, careful of his wound. Minerva placed her hand on top of Harry's. Elizabeth whimpered.

"Oh, Elizabeth, hush, I'm right here."

Minerva held Elizabeth closer to her body. She rested her head on Albus's shoulder. Harry had his eyes closed, listening to Albus' heart beat. It soon lulled him into a peaceful sleep. Albus placed a kiss on Minerva's lips as she looked up at him. It soon turned into a passionate tongue wrestle. They stopped when Elizabeth whimpered. Minerva hushed her and then rested her head on Albus' shoulder again. Soon, Minerva had dozed off, along with Elizabeth. All that was left was Albus, who had no plans of falling asleep. He was to busy basking in the glow of love for his family. But all too soon, Poppy came.

"Albus, everyone else is sleeping, you should be too."

"I can't sleep."

"Well, I'll fix that."

She pulled a spoon from her pocket. She then filled it a light sleeping draught. Albus squeezed his lips shut. Poppy put the spoon to his mouth but her turned away. This went on for a while, but Poppy soon succeeded. She shoved the spoon in and forced him to swallow. A few moments later, however, Albus was fast asleep, his head resting on Minerva's. Poppy smiled to herself at the picture perfect family. She left them to their sleep as she went off to shoo the press away from the napping family's haven.


	14. Summer Time with the Dumbledores

Chapter Fourteen-Summer Time with the Dumbledores

Chapter Fourteen-Summer Time with the Dumbledores

After school let out, Harry went to the Dursley's for the last time ever. He gathered all of his things while Albus and Minerva talked to his step-aunt and uncle. They, of course, were glad to be rid of him. When he was finished packing, he came back down stairs. He found his grandparents waiting for him, Elizabeth in a little carrier in her mother's arms.

"I'm all packed."

"Let's go then, shall we."

Harry turned to his step family.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"Yes, well, good riddance."

Vernon turned away and stalked off to the kitchen. Dudley followed after giving Harry a handshake. Aunt Petunia stood for a little while.

"Er . . . even though Lily wasn't my sister, she was still loved. I guess you were alright even if you were abnormal."

"Thanks, I think."

Harry turned and walked out the open door. Albus and Minerva were right behind him.

"We've got a ways to go before we get to the apparation point."

"Okay. I really don't mind. I just like spending time with you."

Minerva smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"That means a lot, Harry. Thank you."

They continued to walk. Soon, they reached the point.

"Hold on to me, Harry. Your grandmother will meet us there."

They disappeared and then appeared again in the middle of a field of wildflowers.

"Welcome to the McGonagall Estate, Harry."

Harry spun around and marveled at the size. He saw a house in the distance.

"Is that our new home?"

"Yes, but it may take a little while to get there. The wards around the house are strong. Even though Voldemort is gone, many people are our enemies and I can't take risks with my family."

"I understand. Um, where's grandma?"

"She's already there. She's got her ways."

"Oh."

"Actually, if you will follow me to these trees."

Albus walked to a grove of trees. Inside, in the center clearing were two horses tied to a tree.

"This is how we will get through the wards."

Harry looked a bit apprehensive.

"I've never ridden a horse before."

"Would you like to ride with me?"

"No, I think I can do it for myself."

"I can lead if you'd like. All you have to do is hold on."

"Yeah, that should work."

They mounted the horses, and Albus led them out of the trees. He picked up speed. They were soon galloping through the flowers towards the house. Harry seemed at ease when Albus checked on him. In fact, Harry was enjoying himself immensely.

They made it to the house in about twenty minutes. Minerva was seen standing by the window. When they stopped, Albus jumped down from his horse and helped Harry from his.

"I'll just put these two in the stables. Go on in to the kitchen, I think there's some food ready."

"Okay."

Albus walked to the stables and put the horses in their stalls. He kept their saddles on, but took off their bridles so they could eat. He then went to the house. He found Minerva in the sitting room, feeding Elizabeth. Harry was in the kitchen eating a sandwich. Albus joined Minerva on the sofa for a little while.

"How would you like to go for a little ride tonight, Minerva?"

"I'd like that."

"Okay, I'll just go check on Harry and see if he is willing to babysit for a bit."

"Sounds good."

"Albus, don't forget to tell Harry about the muggle contraption in the den."

"The television, you mean?"

"Yes, that. I know he's never been able to enjoy it where he was."

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

Minerva switched Elizabeth around. Albus walked to the kitchen. Harry was putting his plate in the sink.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hi."

"Was lunch satisfactory?"

"Yes, that's one of the best sandwiches I've ever had."

"I'm sure your grandmother will be happy to know that, however, she is feeding Elizabeth at the moment. Speaking of Elizabeth, would you mind watching her tonight after dinner, while your grandmother and I go out for a ride?"

"Not at all."

"We've also set up a television in the den for you. There's also a few other things in there to keep you entertained."

"That's great. Um, about feeding her, how will that work?"

"Minerva will feed her before we leave and she should be set until we get back."

"Okay."

"Now, I think you'd like to see your room, am I correct?"

"Yes. That'd be great."

"Follow me then."

Albus walked out of the kitchen and to the stairs. He led Harry up them and then down the hall.

"To the right is the bathroom. It's all yours because your grandmother and I have one of our own. At the end of the hall is our room and then your room straight across from us."

"Cool, thanks. I think I'll go unpack."

"All right. If you need anything I'll be downstairs with your grandmother."

"Okay, thanks."

Albus left Harry to himself. As Harry walked into this bedroom, he marveled at the size. It was rather large, with a canopy bed and a bay window. The closet was a walk-in with ample space. There were two bookshelves on the wall next to the closet. A sofa was sitting in front of a fireplace. Harry put his trunk on his new bed and opened it. He put his books on the shelf and his few clothes in the closet. He then put his Firebolt at the foot of his bed. He put Hedwig's cage on the special hanger by the window. He opened the window and then let Hedwig go. He then lay down on the bed, thinking a nap would do him good. He fell asleep within minutes, the scent of lemon drops, cocoa, and ginger newts filling his senses.

Downstairs, Minerva was just finishing changing Elizabeth's diaper. Albus walked in behind her and put his hands on her waist. He made a face at Elizabeth. She giggled at him. A month old, she had already gotten a bit of a personality. Minerva picked her up and went to sit in the rocker. Albus sat on the sofa, watching Minerva as she rocked his daughter to sleep.

"Where's Harry?"

"Upstairs in his room. He's unpacking."

"Oh."

"I think I'll go see how he's doing."

"Alright. I'll bed down here. Elizabeth doesn't seem to want to fall asleep."

"Okay."

Albus walked upstairs to Harry's room. He found him fast asleep in bed. He covered him up with the blanket. He kissed him on the forehead and then went downstairs to Minerva.

"He's asleep. I think I'll leave him for a little while. We can then have time for ourselves."

"That sounds good."

Minerva stood and went upstairs to put Elizabeth in her bassinet. Albus followed and then came up behind Minerva. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her neck. Minerva bit back a moan. She turned her head to him.

"Albus, we can't. Not right now. Not with Harry right across the hall."

"How about a nap?"

"Sounds good."

They walked to the bed. Albus pulled Minerva down next to him and held her close. He kissed her lightly, sucking on her lower lip. She ran her hands on his chest. She moved open the outer robe to feel his bare, muscular chest. She ran her fingers through the little curls of chest hair. Albus' lips moved to Minerva's neck, sucking only lightly. She let out little gasps of pleasure. Albus pulled back to look at Minerva. Her face was flushed, and she was breathing bit heavily. Her eyes were closed.

"Minerva, are you alright?"

"I'm just a bit tired, dear. That's all."

"Rest then. We needn't rush our love life, Minerva. You are still healing, and I only wish for you to be healthy."

"I know."

"Place your head here, Minerva. We've got time before Elizabeth will wake."

Minerva placed her head on Albus' chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. It was lulling her into sleep. She was asleep in a matter of minutes, and Albus gently held her. Her head rested in the crook of his neck now. Her breath blew against his hair, making it tickling him only slightly. He let himself fall asleep as well.

Later

Albus awoke to a screaming baby. He got up, careful of Minerva. He went to Elizabeth and held her gently.

"Just a moment, Elizabeth."

He woke Minerva. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Someone is hungry."

Minerva held out her arms for Elizabeth.

"Here now, lass."

Minerva pulled back her gown and allowed Elizabeth to latch on. Albus kissed Minerva's forehead.

"Is Harry awake yet?"

"I'm not sure, I'll go and have look."

Albus left the room and went to see if Harry was awake. He knocked on the door. A muffled welcome came from behind it.

"Ah, you're awake I see."

"Yeah. You too."

"Yes."

Albus walked over to the bed and sat down.

"So, when are you leaving?"

"Soon. We'll eat dinner and then we'll be leaving. We always ride to watch the sunset."

"Oh."

"I'll take you out sometime. Plus, there's a forest that hides a beautiful waterfall falling into a pond. Well, it's not really a pond, but it works for swimming because it's not to deep."

"I see."

"Yes, it's quite beautiful."

"Where's grandma?"

"She's feeding Elizabeth."

"Oh."

"What would you like for dinner?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Well, now that we are home, your grandmother does all of the cooking. She makes a great Scotch-Broth. I think that was what she intended to make tonight, unless you had something you would want."

"No, that sounds good."

"All right then. I best go see if Elizabeth is done eating. That way, your grandmother can start dinner."

Albus left the room and went to his own. Minerva was gently rocking Elizabeth back and forth.

"I've come to take Elizabeth. Then you can make your famous Scotch-Broth."

"Oh, you. Why must I make the dinner?"

"Because I'm dreadful at cooking and Harry just got here."

"Fine. Why don't you put Elizabeth in her carrier? It's over in the wardrobe."

Albus grabbed it and fastened it about himself. He then took Elizabeth and placed her in. Minerva then left to go down and start the dinner. Albus went to get Harry, to see if he wanted to play a game of Wizard Chess.

"Harry, care to play a game of chess with me?"

"I'd like that."

They walked down to the kitchen, to keep Minerva company and to play. Minerva would laugh at some of the moves the two of them would make. She knew she was far better than the two of them put together, but she wouldn't say, she would just laugh. At one point, Elizabeth got a hold of a rook and started to suckle on it.

"Ah, ah, Elizabeth. That is not for eating."

She just giggled and waved her arms. Minerva sat down at the table as the meal was cooking. She took Albus' hand and laced her fingers through. Harry smiled at them. Elizabeth had fallen asleep and was now making little noises in her sleep.

Minerva stood up and went to get the food.

"Alright, boys, put away the game. It's time to eat."

Harry put away the game, as Albus set the table. Minerva set down the food and then sat down. They all enjoyed the meal, Harry especially.

"This is really good."

"Thank you, Harry. I may have to show you how to make it sometime."

"That'd be cool."

"Well, we'll clean this up and then your grandmother and I will be going. She'll feed Elizabeth as I get the horses ready, and then she should be good to go."

"Ok."

Harry cleared the table, as Minerva took Elizabeth from Albus so he could go get the horses. She went into her room and fed her. Albus walked out to the stables, getting the two horses he had left there. He put their bridles on and then led them out. He tied them to the hitch by the back door.

Minerva brought Elizabeth down, handing her to Harry.

"We shouldn't be too long, but I'm not sure where Albus wants to go."

"Stay out as long as you like. We'll be fine here."

"All right, but it shouldn't be too late, because it'll get too dark."

"Yup. Now go, we'll be fine."

Minerva walked out the back door and found Albus. She mounted her horse, waiting for Albus to get on his.

"Ready?"

"Yes, dear, let's go."

They spurred their horses towards the woods. They went at a leisurely pace. Soon, though, Minerva was ready to run. She spurred her horse, gathering speed. She threw her head back and laughed. Albus followed, getting up close to her. They slowed as they reached the trees. The path was hidden but the horses knew where to go. They walked through the trees, finding their way to the pool. When they reached it, Albus tied the horses to a tree and helped Minerva down. They walked over to the water, neither saying a word. Albus kissed her, slowly, passionately, holding her close. When they pulled apart, Minerva was staring up at him, flushed. He transfigured a boulder into a floating bed. They helped each other with their clothes, then, they got on the bed. Albus pushed it into the water. They lay together, just holding each other. Minerva rested her head in the crook of his neck. Albus ran his fingers through her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. The bed drifted further out in the water. Minerva snuggled to Albus, kissing him lightly. Albus kissed her back, running his hands down her back. She moaned. He cupped her breast with his hand, rubbing his thumb against her nipple. A whimper escaped her. She ran her fingers down Albus' sides.

"I love you, Albus."

"I love you, Minerva."

"Show me."

So he did. He entered her, slowly, lovingly. They moved together. Minerva moaned, clutching at Albus' back. He pushed harder, bringing them both to climax. They reached it together, calling each other's names. Minerva lay next to Albus, her breathing ragged. He kissed her brow. She snuggled still closer to him. She closed her eyes, suddenly tired. Then, Albus tipped the bed, sending them both naked into the water. Minerva came up spluttering. Albus was laughing, his silver hair dripping with water that looked like diamonds.

"That wasn't funny, Albus."

"Ha, actually, ha ha, it was."

She splashed him as she tread water. It wasn't deep, but she still couldn't reach the bottom with her normal height. She had to stand on tiptoe and then, the only thing that stuck out was her nose.

Albus ducked under the water and grabbed her waist. He put his mouth to her stomach and then stuck his tongue out, tickling her. She was kicking from being ticklish, and trying to keep above water.

"Albus, stop!"

He came up, laughing. She reached down, grabbing is fully erect member. He gasped, cutting of his booming laugh. She ducked under and started to lick him. She then put him in her mouth. He ran his fingers through her hair. She pulled back, and then kicked to the surface. She licked her lips, giving him a smile.

"Can we just swim now?"

"I . . . what?"

She laughed.

"Still recovering?"

"Y-yes."

"Come on, let's go to our place."

She led him through the water to the little waterfall. She went under, followed by Albus. They came up in a small cave. It had a passage that led to an opening. It had stream, with greenery everywhere. There was a willow tree with a swing attached to it, and a hammock strung to it and another tree. Minerva walked, naked, to the tree. She transfigured a rock into a comforter. Minerva crawled under it and looked up at Albus.

"Maybe we could stay here tonight, Albus."

"No, Elizabeth will need us."

"That's true. But, come here. We can lay here for a while."

She snuggled to Albus as he climbed next to her. A magical breeze swayed the hammock and rocked Minerva to a light sleep. Albus traced her features, keeping her asleep. At least she was getting sleep. She had not been sleeping well for a while, and it worried him. He knew she was plagued with nightmares of losing Harry and Elizabeth plus, she had nightmares about Umbridge coming after her again. She didn't tell him this, but he knew. He could see it in her eyes and sometimes at night, he would look into her mind for a short period of time. He sent a patronus to Harry to tell him not to expect them back for a while and to get to bed at a decent time and to feed Elizabeth the milk in the fridge with her name on it. He then lay down next to Minerva and held her close. She mumbled his name, snuggling closer to him.

Both lay there for quite some time before Minerva woke up. She checked the time and gasped. She shook Albus awake.

"Albus, look at the time."

"And?"

"We should have been back two hours ago."

"I sent Harry a Patronus, everything will be fine."

"But, Elizabeth."

"She'll be fine as well. There's a bottle in the fridge that Harry can use. We'll leave in a little while."

He pulled her down to kiss him. They ran their hands over each other, feeling again. On the hammock, in their secret place, they made love again. As Minerva came, so did Albus. They lay spent on that hammock, holding each other.

A half hour later, they were heading back through the waterfall to their clothes. They dried themselves off with their wands as they put their clothes back on. They mounted their horses and rode off through the trees.

When they arrived at the house, they put the horses in the stable, gave each other a more passionate kiss and went inside. They found Harry asleep in a chair facing the television, and Elizabeth was in a cradle next to him. Albus awoke Harry and told him to get to bed. Then, Minerva picked Elizabeth up to feed her.

Later, Albus and Minerva lay in bed together, holding hands and playing with each others feet.

"Thank you for tonight Albus, I had a wonderful time."

"Your welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did, very much so."

She kissed him lightly. A short while later, they were both asleep.


	15. Nightmares and Exhaustion

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've got a history class this summer that's taking up a lot of my time. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Fifteen-Nightmares and Exhaustion

Minerva awoke gulping for air again. She had been having a nightmare about Umbridge again. Except this one had the foul woman trying to kill Elizabeth by drowning her.

'_You are such a whore, McGonagall. This child is nothing but a bastard and should be put to death.'_

'_NO!'_

_Umbridge through Elizabeth in the water. Minerva dove after her. Then, Umbridge fired spells after the two._

When Minerva grabbed the almost dead Elizabeth, that was when she woke up.

Tears fell from her eyes. Albus was watching her. He sat up slowly, reaching a hand to Minerva. She flinched, but then fell into his arms. Her body shook with sobs as Albus comforted her.

"Hush, everything will be okay."

"I was so sc-scared."

"I know, I know."

They stayed like that for a while before Minerva got up and went into the bathroom. She stayed in there for a little over an hour. When Albus went in to check on her, he found her fast asleep leaning against the tub. But, it looked like she was having another nightmare. She was turning her head, mumbling 'no' over and over. He reached for her, picking her up. She stopped her mumbling, seeming to relax a bit. He lay her in the bed, then went to hold her to him. He stayed awake for the whole night, soothing her back to sleep when she had a nightmare. He got a few minutes of sleep when she went to feed Elizabeth.

That morning, Minerva looked worse than before. She didn't eat much, just picked at her food. Albus watched her discreetly, watched her mannerisms, watched everything. Harry was outside flying his Firebolt when Albus approached Minerva. She was cleaning the house from top to bottom, wearing herself down. He stopped her as she was dusting the mantle.

"Minerva, we have to talk."

Minerva feared the worse. She looked into Albus' eyes, hers full of tears.

"Don't leave me, please."

Albus took her in his arms, soothing her.

"I will never leave you."

He held her as she cried.

"You've not been sleeping well, Minerva. It shows. You've got to release what's causing you to get restless sleep."

"I can't talk about it."

"Minerva, you must."

"No!"

She turned away from him. She left the room and walked to Elizabeth's bed. Tears clouded her eyes as she lifted her daughter into her arms.

Albus stood by the mantle and then followed Minerva. He stood in the doorway, watching her.

"You have to let it out, Minerva. Crying will only make it worse."

"I can't."

"You can."

"No, I can't."

"Yes."

"Albus, I can't."

She stood, placed Elizabeth back in her cradle, and swept past Albus. She flew down the steps and ran to the stables. She waved her wand and her horse was saddled. She mounted her and then took off towards the trees. She knew Albus would look for her here, so she veered off and went to the other edge of the forest. As she made her way, she grew dizzy. She slowed her horse down, but kept moving. The dizziness grew too bad and she fell from her horse. Her horse kept going, but Minerva lay unconscious on the overgrown path in the forest.

Albus walked out of the house in time to see Minerva going into the forest. He went to his horse and mounted. He rode into the trees towards their spot. When he didn't see any hoof prints, he rode back and tried to find Minerva's path.

"Minerva!"

He found broken twigs and rode through, following the trail. He stopped short when he saw something lying on the ground. He jumped from his horse and went over. He turned Minerva over, facing her upwards. Her face was dirty, so he cleaned it off. He then lifted her. He placed her in the saddle and then came up behind her. He knew her horse would come back. He rode back to the house, holding Minerva. Harry was just coming in when he saw them.

"What's wrong?"

"She passed out from exhaustion. I've got to get her inside."

He dismounted and carried Minerva in. Harry put away the horse then followed. Albus lay Minerva on the bed. He removed her shoes and outer robe. He unwound her hair from its bun.

"Why did she pass out?"

"She's been having horrible nightmares every night and it causes her to wake up and not fall asleep again. She's been overworking herself as well."

Albus ran his hand across her forehead. There was no fever evident but he cast a diagnostic spell. Still none. He grabbed a cool rag from the bathroom and placed it across her forehead to keep a fever down if it came. He then transfigured her inner robe into comfortable pajamas. Her hair fell around her shoulders. The only unsettling thing was how pale her face was. There were dark circles under her eyes. Harry sat on the other side of the bed next to Minerva and took her hand. Albus and Harry sat in silence for a while until Elizabeth cried. Albus went to her. She nuzzled against his chest.

"I can't Elizabeth, not like that."

He walked down to the kitchen and got her a bottle and then had Harry feed her.

"She won't take it."

"I'll take her."

Albus took her and then tried to get her to take the bottle. She still wouldn't take it.

"Come on Elizabeth, mummy can't feed you now."

Elizabeth was crying, hungry. Albus tried again to feed her the bottle. Elizabeth still wouldn't take it.

"Harry, take her for a minute. I've got to go fire call Poppy."

Albus went to the fireplace and flooed for Poppy.

"Poppy, Minerva has passed out from exhaustion. I've got her under control but Elizabeth is hungry and she won't take the bottle. What do I do?"

"You're going to have to get Minerva in a decent sitting position and then get Elizabeth to feed. If she won't take the bottle, that's the only other solution."

"Thank you, Poppy."

"Not at all. And please let me know how Minerva is doing."

"I will."

Albus pulled out of the fire and walked back to his family.

"Harry, I'm going to have to get Elizabeth to feed off your grandmother. You might want to leave the room."

Harry handed Elizabeth to Albus and then left the room. Albus then propped Minerva in front of him and then proceeded to help Elizabeth to latch on to Minerva's breast. Elizabeth suckled greedily at her mother. Albus held her there, waiting a few minutes and then switching breasts. When Elizabeth was finished, he burped her, then put her in her cradle. Albus cleaned up the milk that dribbled from Elizabeth's mouth from Minerva's breasts. He covered her back up and lay her back down. He let Harry come back in.

"How long do you think she'll be like this?"

"I'm not sure, Harry. She may be like this for a few days, maybe a few hours. It's hard to tell."

"Can't you call Poppy?"

"Right now, there is nothing more to do."

Harry took his grandmother's hand and held it gently.

"Please wake up, grandma."

Albus rubbed circles on the back of Minerva's hand.

"It's getting late, Harry. Why don't you go to bed? I'll wake you if something happens."

"But I . . ."

"No, I promise, I will wake you."

"Alright."

He got up from the bed and placed Minerva's hand gently on her stomach. Albus lay next to Minerva, holding her around the waist. He fell asleep next to her, keeping her close the whole time.

A/N: Not quite a cliffy but almost! Now, you people know what to do. Send me a review please!


	16. Comfort and Healing

Chapter Sixteen- Comfort and Healing

The next few days went by in a blur. Minerva stayed as she was, never once waking. Albus had also had to feed Elizabeth by Minerva.

On one of Elizabeth's feedings, Minerva stirred. Her eyelids fluttered open. Albus looked down, smiling.

"Hello."

She looked up at him, unsure of what to make of him sitting behind her, feeding their daughter.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel so strange. What happened? The last thing I remember is riding out on my horse through the forest."

"You passed out from exhaustion. I told you, Minerva, you were making yourself sick. You've been out for four days now."

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright. How was your "rest"?"

"I was sitting in a valley most of the time, but Elizabeth was there, and that horrible woman. Albus, she's been plaguing my dreams a lot lately, and I'm afraid. I don't know what to do to make them go away."

"Tell me about them."

So Minerva told him all about her nightmares, about losing Elizabeth because that horrible woman killed her and other such dreams. He held her close, comforting her when she cried. He held Elizabeth as well, letting her finish eating. Minerva seemed not to notice until Elizabeth gurgled. Minerva held her daughter to her face, letting her tears fall on the smooth baby skin.

"Oh, my darling girl."

Minerva cradled her daughter, rocking her back and forth. Albus wrapped his arm around her shoulders, then kissed her head.

"I think Elizabeth is a bit tired. We should put her in her crib."

Minerva nodded and handed her daughter back to Albus. He crawled out of the bed and put Elizabeth into her crib, where she gurgled a bit and then fell asleep. Albus crawled back into bed next to Minerva, holding her to him.

"You really frightened me, Minerva."

"I'm sorry. It just hurt so bad to talk about it, I was so afraid. I was tired to, but I wouldn't sleep."

"I understand. Next time this happens, hopefully it doesn't, you need to tell me right away."

Minerva nodded against his chest. A yawn escaped her lips.

"Tired?"

"Yes. What time is it?"

"Three in the morning."

"Oh!"

"Yes. Now, just rest. I'll be here."

Minerva nodded again and fell asleep almost instantly.

~*~

Albus got up around seven, but Minerva was still asleep. He quietly got out of bed, to check on Elizabeth. He found her still asleep. He then went to see if Harry was awake. He found Harry sitting by his window, reading a book on Quidditch.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Morning."

"Your grandmother has awoke."

"Really? When can I see her?"

"She's asleep right now, but in a few hours, she should be up to seeing you."

"Oh, okay."

"If you want, you can go down and have breakfast. Everything is in the pantry."

"Okay, I think I will."

Albus smiled at Harry and then went to the master bedroom to take a shower. As he lathered up his shampoo, he heard Minerva calling out. He quickly rinsed his hair, jumped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself. He dripped water everywhere as he flew into their room. He found Minerva thrashing around in the bed.

"Minerva, Minerva."

He shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

"Come on, Minerva. Wake up."

Her eyes flew open so quickly, and her body shot up. She was breathing heavily, completely terrified. Albus pulled her to him, stroking her hair and cuddling her. Minerva's sobs shook her frame.

"Oh, Minerva, it's going to be okay."

"That . . . That horrible woman . . . why can't sh-she just leave m-me alone?"

Minerva pressed her face into Albus' chest, crying harder. She was mad, terrified and tired.

"Albus, I-I'm so t-tired. I don't w-want to have anymore d-dreams."

"Shh, I'll get you something. Just wait here."

Albus ran to the bathroom, grabbing a sleeping potion. He knew Minerva needed to sleep, fatigue showed all over her body. He went back into the room. Minerva was rocking back and forth on the bed, completely at wits end. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Umbridge.

"Here, Minerva, take this. It'll help you sleep."

"N-n-n-n-no!"

"It's dreamless sleep, Minerva. I promise."

Minerva was wary at first, but she drank the potion anyway. Within ten minutes, she was asleep, a contented smile on her face.

"Oh, my darling."

He stroked her hair. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. He'd have everything figured out before Minerva was awake. He stood up, feeling a slight breeze and looked down. He chuckled a little, realizing his towel had fallen off. He looked at Minerva and bit back a groan as he felt himself harden. He quickly hopped in the shower of cold water and then dried off and got dressed. He went to the library, looking through all of his books, making sure it would work. It had only been tried five times, but only one was unsuccessful.

"Perfect!"

He went downstairs and found Harry eating a bowl of cereal, flipping through the Daily Prophet.

"Anything interesting?"

"Um, I don't know if you'll find this really interesting, but there's an article in here about you and grandma."

Albus took the paper from Harry, scanning through it.

'_IS A ROMANCE GOING ON BETWEEN THE HEADMASTER AND DEPUTY OF HOGWARTS?_

_Rita Skeeter here, reporting for all. Questions arise as to where the two heads of the esteemed school go off to during the summer. We at the Daily Prophet, have reason to believe that they are together at a secret hideaway. We've asked many people on the take of it. One such source is a Miss Parkinson. Here in is a quote from her;_

"_I think the two of them have shacked up together. It would certainly explain the behavior they have towards each other. I mean, they are always together, walking arm in arm and stuff. I think it's really disgusting actually. They are so old."_

_Of course, we have yet to know for sure, but I'm sure we can get an interview with one of them. This is Rita Skeeter, telling you what you need to know.'_

"Well, she'll be in for a surprise to realize something she's written is true."

"What do you mean?"

"Your grandmother and I are planning on telling the world about us at the beginning of next school year."

"Oh, congrats then. It'll be good."

"Yes, it will. I think your grandmother is tired of all of these secrets."

"She seems to be."

"I think that's part of why she's been so sick lately. It's all getting to her and it's hard to keep it in."

"Yeah. I'm beginning to think that's what it is too. Ever since she had found out about Elizabeth, she's been different. I mean, not teaching-wise, but she's just seemed so unlike herself. It kinda scares me a bit."

"Me as well Harry. We'll both have to try to get her back to normal. Even I've noticed a difference with her."

They ate their breakfast in silence.

Albus stood and put his bowl in the sink.

"I'm going to check on your grandmother. Feel free to do whatever. You can go for a ride, or fly your broom. If you go to the north of the house, you'll come along the cliffs. They lead to the ocean, if you want to go for a swim."

"That'd be cool. I might do that."

Albus smiled and then left the room. When he got upstairs, Minerva was sitting up in bed, feeding Elizabeth. Her eyes looked droopy, so he took Elizabeth and out her back in the crib.

"Minerva, I've found a solution for your nightmares."

"You did?"

"Yes, but, you should sleep a little longer first."

"Okay. I think that sounds like a good idea."

He chuckled a bit as Minerva slumped back against the pillows, completely forgetting about her opened nightgown. He reached forward and buttoned it, then helped her to lay down more comfortably. He walked over to the window and saw Harry flying towards the cliffs. He smiled, happy that Harry was having a good time.

"Albus?"

"Yes, Minerva."

"Lay with me?"

"Of course."

He crawled into bed next to her, holding her close. Within seconds, she was fast asleep. Albus placed a kiss to the top of her head before crawling out of the bed. He walked to Elizabeth's crib, checking on her. He then walked downstairs to the library. He would have to wait until tonight before treating Minerva.

~*~

That night, after having dinner with Harry, Albus took some up to Minerva. She was lying in bed reading a book and watching Elizabeth. She had her daughter laying on the bed surrounding by pillows. Albus placed the tray on her lap and took the book.

"Eat."

Minerva smiled at him before taking a bite of her soup.

"Mmmm, tomato basil. Very good, Albus."

"I knew you'd like it. I also fixed you a dish of fruit."

"It looks good."

So, Albus watched her eat, then he talked to Elizabeth a bit. She gurgled at him, and waved her arms. He placed a kiss to her cheek.

"I love you, little one."

She cooed at him. Minerva finished her dinner and set it aside. She lay down beside Elizabeth and rubbed her little stomach. Minerva rested her head on her arm as she stared down at Elizabeth. She marveled at the little person lying next to her. Albus lay on the other side and took one of Elizabeth's hands in his.

Soon, Elizabeth whimpered.

"She's hungry."

"How can you tell?"

"That's her hungry whimper."

"Oh."

Minerva sat up and took Elizabeth in her arms. She fed her while singing a Scottish lullaby. When she was done, she handed Elizabeth to Albus, who placed her in her cradle. He took a potion vial from his pockets.

"Minerva, I need you to take this tonight. It will help me to get rid of your nightmares."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive."

She took it, then settled down to sleep. Albus crawled in next to her. Slowly, she fell asleep. Albus waited for her to get into a deep sleep before activating the potion. He recited an incantation and waited. Around eleven Minerva began to have a nightmare. Slowly, Albus slipped into her mind.

_Minerva ran after Umbridge. Her child was with that woman and she needed to get her back. Then, they reached a river. Umbridge held Elizabeth over it, ready to drop her._

"_Please! Don't, I'll do anything."_

_Minerva fell to her knees. Albus watched from afar, not yet ready to interfere. Then, Umbridge let Elizabeth go. Minerva ran to her child, jumping in the river. Albus stepped out from the trees and cast a stunner at Umbridge before going to Minerva. He transformed into his Animagi form, a phoenix and flew out to his family. He lifted Elizabeth from the water and got Minerva to grab his tail. He flew them to safety. He wrapped them both in a warm blanket and then sent Umbridge to Azkaban. He turned back to Minerva and held her to him._

"_Oh, Minerva, I love you."_

"_And I you."_

_They looked down at Elizabeth and then shared a sweet and passionate kiss. _

Albus slipped out of her mind. She woke up slowly, blinking a bit.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, much better."

He kissed her, slowly and sensually. She ran her fingers through his beard. They pulled back for air.

"Let's get some sleep."

They lay in each other's embrace, falling into a deep sleep.

That night, Minerva slept for the whole night, only waking to feed and change Elizabeth.

~*~

The next morning, Minerva awoke feeling rested and healthy. Albus was still asleep, his arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled and eased herself from his grasp. She went to check on Elizabeth before crawling back into bed. She knew if she over did the walking she would wind up in bed for longer. Albus snuggled closer to her, not yet ready to wake up.

A soft knock sounded at the door and Minerva called for Harry to enter. She patted the bed next to her. He walked in quietly, his socks padding on the carpet. He crawled under the covers next to Minerva and rested his head on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair, placing light kisses to it as well. Soon, Harry's breathing evened out and he fell into a deep sleep. She adjusted herself slightly, so she could lay down as well. After awhile, Minerva let herself slip into a light sleep.

Albus awoke around ten, only to find Minerva and Harry sleeping. He got out of bed and went to Elizabeth's cradle. What he found frightened him, for he didn't find anything.

"Minerva! Minerva wake up."

Minerva blinked herself awake and moved out of Harry's embrace.

"What's wrong?"

"Elizabeth is gone."

Minerva shot out of bed and ran to the cradle. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Minerva, change into your cat form and see if you can smell her out."

Minerva obliged, doing it slowly to get used to it again. She used her acute smelling and hearing to look for her daughter. She looked through the room first and then around the upstairs. She headed downstairs and when she reached the kitchen, she let out a loud meow. A small tabby kitten was curled up in the corner, fast asleep. Minerva walked over to her and sniffed. It was Elizabeth. Albus came down the stairs after hearing Minerva. What he found surprised him. Minerva was curled around a kitten that was her exact match. She was licking it's ears. Slowly, she picked it up by it's neck and carried it upstairs. She jumped into the cradle and placed the now awake kitten on the blankets. Minerva jumped out and changed into her human form.

"I found her."

Albus stared at the kitten. It looked up at him, it's ears pricked forward. He picked her up, cradling her. She was still a month old and he was unsure of how this would go.

"Minerva, she's only a month old. How is this possible?"

"Put two and two together. You, the most powerful wizard of our time, me, the most powerful witch. When we come together, things can happen. She must have the ability from both of us."

Albus nodded. He had many animagus forms, where Minerva only had one. The power of his and hers must have combined and transferred to Elizabeth.

"It doesn't look like she wants to change back anytime soon. Maybe we should lay with her to keep her out of mischief."

"Sounds like a brilliant plan."

Minerva changed into her form and leapt into the cradle. She curled herself around Elizabeth as Albus placed their daughter inside. He then assumed his cat form, curling around the other side. The two adults rested their heads on each other, getting their young one to sleep.

But, sleep was not to happen with Elizabeth, for she was rather hungry. Minerva leapt out of the cradle and changed in mid air. She lifted Elizabeth out and using her wand, changed her daughter back into a baby. Elizabeth giggled and then whimpered. Minerva, seeing Harry, moved out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She was sore, but she made it down the stairs. She sat down in a chair by the fireplace and fed Elizabeth.

Albus came down shortly after. He kissed Minerva on the cheek.

"I'll make some breakfast, hmm?"

"That would be lovely."

Minerva finished feeding Elizabeth and cleaned them both up. She summoned Elizabeth's carrier and put it on. Then she placed Elizabeth inside. She walked to the kitchen.

"What are you making, darling?"

"Oh, I was thinking about making some French toast. Bacon or sausage?"

"Um, sausage."

Albus took out the sausage and began to make breakfast. Minerva rocked Elizabeth back and forth while in the carrier. Albus looked behind him while mixing the pancakes and smiled.

"My two favorite girls, together."

He walked over and placed a kiss to Elizabeth's head and then one to Minerva's lips. He didn't pull back for sometime and they were soon engaged in a sensual battle of their tongues.

"Ahem!"

They broke apart, both red in the face.

"Harry!"

"Morning."

"Good morning."

Albus went back to making breakfast and Minerva sat down at the table with Elizabeth.

"Did you sleep well, Harry?"

"Yes."

Minerva nodded and pried Elizabeth's fingers from her long hair.

"No, Elizabeth, that is not for playing."

She summoned Elizabeth's pacifier from the bedroom and stuck it into her daughter's mouth.

"What's the plan for today, Harry?"

"I dunno. I was going to write Ron and Hermione."

"Would you like to visit Ron? I'm sure you would be welcome over there. And, later on you can invite them over here."

"Really? That would be great, grandma."

"I'm glad you think so, because I already contacted the Weasley's and I've gotten you a portkey set up."

"Thanks grandpa."

"You should probably get ready then, and pack an overnight bag just in case."

Harry stood with a smile on his face.

"Go on, then."

Harry ran up to his room, excited like a young child. When he came back down, breakfast was done.

"Eat up."

"This is great."

"I'm glad you like it, I don't cook that often."

"It's great, really."

"Thanks."

"Hurry up, Harry."

"I'm going."

He finished his breakfast and then went to wait in the front hall.

"This will be good for him, Albus. I'm sure he doesn't want to spend the rest of the summer with us."

"Actually, I think he does. But, he does need time with his friends as well."

"You are right. Let's get him to the Weasley's."

They walked out to the front hall together. Albus took the portkey from his pocket and then handed it to Harry.

"I'll be going with you, but I must come right back."

"Okay."

They walked out the front door, Minerva following close behind.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes."

"You're sure. Toothbrush, pajamas, extra clothes?"

"Yes, grandma. Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley will take care of me. If I did forget anything, I'm sure they have plenty."

"Alright. Just be careful."

"I will."

They disappeared and Minerva walked back into the house. Elizabeth was asleep in the carrier, having lost interest in everything over breakfast. Minerva carried her to the sitting room and decided a nap would be a nice thing. She took Elizabeth out of the carrier and then lay down on the sofa, resting her daughter on her upperbody. She conjured a soft, silky blanket to cover them before she drifted off to sleep as well.

~*~

Albus returned to a quiet house. He walked into the sitting room, only to find Minerva and Elizabeth fast asleep. He smiled tenderly down at them.

Harry had made it safely to the Weasley's and was now enjoying a game of quidditch. Molly had made Albus stay for a bit of lemon cake. He sat down on the floor next to the two of them and watched. Elizabeth was fast asleep, her mouth partly open as her chubby cheek was pressed against Minerva's chest. Minerva was asleep as well, her arms wrapped protectively around Elizabeth and her head resting on a soft pillow.

"You know, I really hate it when you do that."

Albus looked up in surprise. Minerva still had her eyes closed, but a smile graced her lips.

"What, darling?"

"Watch me when I'm sleeping."

"I can't help it. Your beauty draws me to you."

"I'm sure."

"The sofa can't be comfortable, dear. Why don't we head upstairs for a bit of a nap?"

"I suppose we could do that."

Albus took Elizabeth into his arms, the blanket wrapped around her.

"Our little angel."

"She is isn't she?"

He smiled at Minerva and placed a kiss to her lips.

"You did a wonderful job, Minerva."

"I couldn't have without you."

He smiled again.

"Come on, let's go upstairs. I'm still pretty tired."

They walked upstairs, placing Elizabeth in her cradle before crawling into their own bed. Albus cradled Minerva against his chest, hoping she would fall into a deep sleep. He ran his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp.

"Albus?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"And I you."

She smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest. She fell asleep then, letting her exhaustion creep over her.

~*~

Harry had enjoyed a rather good day at the Weasley's and was now getting ready for bed. Ron was in the bathroom, so Harry took the time to run downstairs and fire call his grandparents.

"McGonagall Estate."

He looked around the sitting room.

"Grandpa! Grandma!"

Albus came into the room.

"Yes, Harry, what is it?"

"I was just going to say good night. Is that alright with you?"

"It's just fine, Harry. Good night to you as well."

"Where's grandma?"

"She's asleep already."

"Oh."

"Yes, she's been rather tired lately."

"I suppose. Well, I better get going. Goodnight again."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Harry popped out of the fireplace and Albus smiled. He walked back upstairs to the bedroom, only to find Minerva sitting in the rocker, feeding Elizabeth.

"Thought you were asleep, darling."

She smiled up at him.

"Elizabeth was hungry and she needed a change."

"I see."

He walked over to the rocker, placing a kiss to Minerva's forehead.

"Who was on the floo?"

"Harry."

"Is he okay?!"

"Calm down, Minerva. He's just fine. He just called in to say goodnight."

"Oh, good."

He smiled at her as he smoothed down her hair. She smiled back at him and then lifted Elizabeth up to burp her. She then proceeded to tap Elizabeth's bottom so she would fall asleep.

As soon as Elizabeth was asleep, Minerva lay her down and then crawled into bed.

"Albus, come to bed."

He smiled at her from Elizabeth's cradle and then walked over.

"I'm going to grab some hot cocoa first. Do you want anything?"

"Some tea perhaps. Chamomile."

"Sure thing, my dear."

He got the tea and then came back upstairs.

After they had finished their tea, they curled up in bed together.

"Minerva, we need to think about what Harry will do after school starts. Now that Voldemort's gone, we are able to tell the world about us, Elizabeth and Harry."

"Yes, we are. But I don't want to think about that just now. Let's get some rest while we can and then we'll discuss it with Harry tomorrow after you go get him."

"Alright."

He kissed the top of her head and then they settled down to sleep.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. With school and other things I've been super busy. Thanks for sticking with the story and please review.


	17. Discussions

**A/N: With a long time of writer's block the next chapter is here. I plan on writing one or two more and then and epilogue. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventeen-Discussions**

**After Albus had gone to retrieve Harry from the Weasley's, the Dumbledore family sat around the kitchen table.**

"**Harry, we'd like to talk to you about some things."**

"**Alright."**

"**Well, your grandmother and I were discussing last night the possibility of telling the world about us. As in all of us. What do you think?"**

**Harry looked at them both as well as Elizabeth.**

"**Um . . . ."**

"**Harry, dear, I know it's a lot to think about and answer for, so don't worry about answering right this moment."**

"**Thanks. I would actually like to think about it. At least for a little bit today."**

"**That's completely fine."**

"**I mean, I'm glad you're my grandparents and all, but I just don't know how I could handle being The Boy Who Lived as well as a Dumbledore."**

"**Harry, my boy, that is a lot on your shoulders. I suppose we could postpone the announcement for a few years. It wouldn't hurt anything. Elizabeth could get older without people constantly watching her and Harry could finish his schooling in peace. I think we've made our decision."**

**Harry smiled at them.**

"**That would be so great."**

"**Yes, I to think it would be."**

**Minerva smiled at Albus and then Harry. Elizabeth began to fuss so Minerva left the room to feed and change her.**

"**Grandpa, do you think I could go for a walk?"**

"**Of course. You never have to ask. This is your home now."**

"**Thanks."**

**Harry got up from the table and headed outside. Albus stood and went to find Minerva and their daughter. He found Minerva rocking Elizabeth in their room.**

"**Where's Harry?"**

"**He went for a walk."**

"**I see."**

"**How's Elizabeth?"**

"**She's fine now that she's fed and changed."**

"**Good."**

**He smiled down at her. **

"**What boring conversation we have!"**

**She laughed quietly.**

"**Yes, it is. I'm sure it's just because I'm tired."**

"**Hmm, yes, I'm sure."**

**He walked over to her, taking Elizabeth from her and placing their daughter in her crib.**

"**Come, my love, let's rest then. Harry is out and Elizabeth is asleep. It will be all peace and quiet for at least a little while."**

**She followed him to their bed. He pulled back the covers for her. **

"**Just crawl in and I'll give you a massage. You deserve one, love."**

"**As do you, Albus."**

"**Well, right now, it's all about you."**

**She lay down on the bed, waiting for him to begin.**

"**Please relax, dear."**

"**I am."**

"**You are tense. Why?"**

"**I'm, um . . . ."**

"**What is it, Minerva?"**

"**It's just that I'm rather tired still and my body's not the same as it used to be."**

"**Minerva, darling. I love your body, even if it's different. I love **_**you**_**."**

**She smiled at him as he resumed.**

"**Lay on your stomach."**

**She complied. He then teased her robe from her body and threw it towards the rocker. He applied some oil to his hands and began to rub the knots from her back. She moaned in relief as he eased them out.**

**Slowly Albus eased Minerva into a deep sleep as he massaged her back. He covered her body with the blankets and made his way over to Elizabeth. She looked as if she were in a deep sleep so he left her and Minerva to sleep and made his way downstairs. Once down, he walked to the sitting room and looked out the window. He spotted Harry coming back from his walk and made his way out to greet him.**

"**How was your walk?"**

"**It was refreshing."**

"**That's good. Your grandmother and Elizabeth are both upstairs asleep."**

"**She's still not up to par just yet is she?"**

"**No, she's not. I think, with Elizabeth, she's got a bit more on her plate then she had bargained for."**

"**How so?"**

"**She was much younger when she had your mother, but with Elizabeth, I'm afraid her body can't snap back quite as easy as it used to."**

"**I see. Do you think she'll ever get back to herself?"**

"**Oh, I'm sure she will, given time."**

"**That's good."**

"**Yes, it is. I think that you should take her out for a ride sometime, Harry. I'm sure she'd like that a lot."**

"**I'd like that too."**

"**Good, good. Well, shall we head back inside?"**

"**Sure."**

"**We can play a game of chess while the girls sleep."**

"**Sounds good."**

**They walked back inside and went to the library where the chess board sat. They played a game and then another until the clock on the mantle chimed noon.**

"**Ah, it seems we should get lunch ready."**

"**Yeah."**

**Albus stood and walked to the kitchen and Harry stayed behind to clean up the chess board. When he walked to the kitchen, Albus was talking to his house elf about making beef stew.**

"**Ah, Harry, how does stew sound?"**

"**Really good. I'm going to head upstairs and wash up."**

"**Alright. I think I'll go wake your grandmother."**

**Albus head up the stairs behind Harry and then went to his bedroom. He looked to the bed and found Minerva up and feeding Elizabeth. **

"**Well, hello."**

"**Hmm, hello to you too."**

"**How are you feeling?"**

"**Your massage did wonders. I feel great, as of now."**

"**Well, dinner is being made as we speak so when you are finished with our daughter, get dressed and come down. Harry is just washing up."**

"**Sounds wonderful."**

**Albus kissed her lips before heading back downstairs to observe the stew being made. A few minutes later, Harry came down holding Elizabeth while Minerva pinned her hair back into a loose bun. Harry walked over to Albus and handed him Elizabeth.**

"**Hello there, my baby."**

**She giggled with joy as he cuddled her to him.**

"**I can take it from here Bernard."**

"**Yes, miss."**

"**You may work on some biscuits if you wish."**

"**Yes, miss."**

**Minerva continued putting vegetables in the stew and stirring it. **

"**It smells great."**

"**It does. Bernard usually does a great job on our meals when we ask it of him."**

**When the stew was finished, the family sat down to eat and chat.**

**After lunch, they all gathered in the library for a bit of quiet time and reading before going for a walk. As it neared supper, they all headed inside for a quick meal of sandwiches and then headed to their respective rooms.**

"**Goodnight, Harry."**

"**Goodnight."**

**Albus and Minerva, with Elizabeth got into bed. The couple watched their daughter play with her pacifier until she fell asleep.**

"**She's an angel."**

"**She is. And absolutely perfect."**

**They shared a kiss before Minerva put Elizabeth to bed. She crawled back into bed with Albus and soon the two were fast asleep.**


End file.
